ROSE
by Moonbabee
Summary: Yongguk hanya tidak tahu, tidak mengerti kenapa Jung Daehyun begitu membencinya dan menatapnya dengan sorot yang sarat akan rasa takut. BangDae-DaeJae-BangHim
1. Teaser

ROSE

.

.

BangDae

Yaoi – Mpreg

.

.

Standard disclaimer

.

.

 _Aku benci padamu lebih dari apapun. Jika kau bertanya kenapa, alasannya adalah kau yang telah menghancurkan hidupku. Hidupku brantakan karena dirimu_. Jung Daehyun berseru keras menyuarakan isi hatinya sambil menangis tersendu-sendu, memukul dadanya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit. Tangisan itu berasal dari sebagian hatinya yang tergores namun sebagian lagi penuh bunga. Karena orang yang ia benci setengah mati rupanya telah menyentil rasa suka yang perlahan berubah menjadi cinta, benci – benar-benar cinta. Itulah isi hati bungsu dari Jung. Jung Daehyun.

 _Itu bukan aku, kau salah paham dan tolong dengarkan penjelasanku. Jika nantinya aku tetap salah dimatamu maka izinkan aku untuk menjadi benar. Dan izinkan aku membereskan kembali hidupmu yang brantakan. Aku suka berbenah ngomong-ngomong_. Bang Yongguk ikut berseru, sesuatu yang jarang ia lakukan semarah apapun. Namun padanya ia lakukan hal itu. Alasannya bukan karena benci ada yang membentaknya, namun marah karena ia melihat air mata itu mengalir dari pelupak mata indahnya. Dan dia adalah penyebabnya. Kenapa? Karena hatinya telah tertambat pada sibibir penuh entah sejak kapan. _Yeah_ Bang Yongguk jatuh cinta untuk yang pertama kalinya pada Jung Daehyun.

.

.

Tiga tahun telah berlalu sejak Daehyun sembuh dari traumanya, ia hidup dengan tenang dan normal selama itu, namun ketenangan itu terenggut ketika seorang atasan ditempatnya kerja berubah. Dia adalah Bang Yongguk – atasan barunya dan ketakutan masalalu kembali Daehyun terbanyang akan tiga tahun lalu. Jung Daehyun berusaha menjauh namun entah bagaimana Bang Yongguk seperti takdir yang harus selalu dekat dengannya.

Masalalu semacam apa yang membuat Daehyun takut pada Yongguk? Ketakutan semacam apa? Dan apa yang membuat Jung Daehyun _trauma_? Dan yang terakhir, jika dia takut kenapa bisa mencintainya? Bukankah aneh jika mencintai sesuatu yang membuatmu takut?.

.

.

Fanfiction ini didedikasikan untuk Daehyun & Jongup yang baru merilis PARTY BABY dan album Rose. Mungkin seharusnya ini DaeUp atau UpDae tapi karena ide yang muncul adalah BangDae, maka aku bikinnya BangDae. Semoga suka dan maaf kalau ide _mainstream,_ masih banyak kekurangan, aku menjadi penulis FFn belum lama dan menjadi BABY juga belum lama. Mohon dimaklumi.

.

.

Damchoo


	2. Prologue

ROSE

.

.

BangDae

Yaoi – Mpreg

.

.

Standard disclaimer

.

.

"Dia tidak mirip dengan kita."

Suara berat itu terdengar, sambil memandang bocah lima tahun yang baru masuk TK pagi ini. Bocah dengan tinggi yang luar biasa diluar batas. Diusianya yang baru lima tahun anak itu tingginya sudah hampir menyamai anak kelas tiga SD, sangat tinggi kan. Kulitnya tidak coklat seperti _ibu_ nya atau ayahnya yang berstandar kulit Korea Selatan. Wajahnya juga terlalu cantik untuk ukuran seorang anak laki-laki kalau ini sih karena _ibu_ nya juga demikian, _nenek_ nya pula jadi tidak mengherankan. Tapi satu yang sama.

Tingkah manja dan kelewat aneh, itu seratus persen mirip dengan _ibu_ nya – Daehyun. "Kalau tidak mirip kau tidak mau mengakuinya?" Daehyun mendongak, menatap lelaki bersuara berat yang dadanya sedang digunakan untuknya bersandar – Yongguk, ia terkekah mendengar pertanyaan balik itu. "Kau ini _sensitive_ sekali." Sahutnya, kembali memandang bocah lima tahun yang sedang bermain gelembung tiup dengan gagang peniup yang cukup besar.

"Nada bicaramu demikian."

"Darimana dia mendapat tubuh tinggi itu?"

"Kakeknya, Jung Yunho. Ayahku sangat tinggi." Yongguk ber-ah ria, lupa satu fakta itu. "Kau benar, tapi ayahmu, kau dan aku tidak seputih itu, kulitnya bahkan lebih indah dari anak perempuan." Daehyun mendongak lagi. "Kim Jaejoong memiliki kulit yang begitu indah, Jung Yonghwa bahkan memujinya melalui sebuah lagu."

Kembali Yongguk ber-ah ria lupa lagi mengenai kecantikan _ibu_ Daehyun yang terkenal itu, ia menggaruk tengkuknya, ia menjadi merasa tidak enak, kenapa lupa kalau keluarga Jung bak jelmaan _dewa-dewi_. Tapi ada yang aneh sebenarnya, jika Zelo – anaknya dan Daehyun. Sebenarnya anak siapa? Kenapa ia malah lebih mirip dengan orang tua Daehyun ketimbang Yongguk dan Daehyun, ini sedikit aneh kan.

"Kau tidak memperhatikan karena kau terlalu sibuk." Yongguk menghela nafas, dia mengakui dan jika sudah begini tentu saja mulutnya tidak akan bisa terbuka, kalah telak. "Tapi, darimana ya sifat manja dan anehnya itu?" tanya Daehyun setelah beberapa saat terdiam. Apa itu pertanyaan? Apakah _isteri_ nya ini tidak sadar? Astaga. Ingin sekali Yongguk mengatakan _tentu saja darimu sayang_. Tapi tidak mungkin, Daehyun sangat mudah tersinggung.

"Dari orang tuanya tentu saja, bukankah kita ini aneh. Kita seharusnya bercerai namun malah akan memiliki anak lagi, anehkan?" maka jawaban itulah yang akhirnya terucap, itu sungguhan, tercatat secara hukum, hitam diatas putih. Meski itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa diucapkan begutu santai namun Yongguk memiliki niat lain, ingin tahu tanggapan Daehyun sebenarnya.

Daehyun berdeham. Menjauhkan secara perlahan dirinya dari Yongguk dan duduk dengan tegak, menatap lurus dimana Zelo masih sibuk dengan gelembung sabun sambil memutar-mutar tubuhnya, menciptakan gelembung besar-besar berbias warna pelangi. "Apa kau menyesal?" tanya Daehyun, hatinya lumayan sakit mendengar jawaban Yongguk tadi, seakan kelanjutan pernikahan ini hanya dia yang menginginkan. Apakah Yongguk sedang mengutarakan maksud hati yang ingin berpisah?

Yongguk belum menjawab, hanya diam memandangi samping wajah Daehyun yang sedikit terterpa sinar matahari sore membuatnya jadi berkilau dan indah, Yongguk terpesona. "Jika kau menyesal, aku tidak masalah kau pergi, meski bagaimanapun aku yang lebih dahulu menyinggungmu, masalah Zelo dan yang masih diperut, aku tidak akan melarangmu menemui mereka, biar bagaimanapun kau adalah ayahnya. jangan khawatir" katanya.

Yongguk menghela nafas, membenarkan posisi duduknya dan ikut memandang pada objek yang sama, Bang Zelo. "Dan membiarkan mereka tumbuh tanpa ayah? Mengulang lagi kehidupanku dan menjadikan aku yang lain menjadi mengerikan? Tidak, terimakasih."

Keduanya menoleh, tangan Yongguk terulur meraih tangan kecil Daehyun. Menariknya mendekat lalu memeluknya. "Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk pergi. Jika aku menyesal, sudah sejak awal aku menerima istilah turun ranjang, aku sangat menyayangi Chanyong tapi rasa sayang itu berbeda dengan yang kurasakan pada Zelo, Himchan sosok yang sempurna tapi tidak akan lengkap jika disandingkan denganku, karena aku adalah bagian kecil dari Chanyong yang tersisa, sedangkan jika denganmu itu sesuatu yang berbeda, kau pelengkap diriku, sebagian diriku yang sesungguhnya berdebar secara alami, bayangan maslalalu itu memang ada kerena kita manusia."

Yongguk mengusap wajah Daehyun, menyingkirkan poni kecoklatan yang menutupi keningnya. Kemudian melanjutkan. "Manusia tidak akan pernah lepas dari masalalu, Himchan memang membuatku berdebar tapi tidak secara alami, kau tahu itu karena dulu jantung ini berdebar untuknya. Aku tidak menyesali apapun, kau telah menyinggungku dan itu adalah kesalahan, tapi melukaimu dan mengguncang kembali jiwamu juga sebuah kesalahan, sadar bahwa sampai sekarang aku masih hidup dan _double_ Jung belum membunuhku aku sudah bersyukur." Tambah Yongguk lalu mengecup setiap inci wajah Daehyun yang menurutnya sangat sempurna, wajah kecil dengan mata besar, hidung mancung dan bibirnya yang penuh, membuat wajah itu sangat berkarakter, seperti Kim Jaejoong yang mirip tokoh anime. Paras indah keluarga Jung adalah yang terindah, seakan keindahan mereka adalah pahatan terindah tuhan yang seharusnya menjadi penghuni surga.

Mendengar perkataan Yongguk dan menikmati suasana yang sangat romantis, Daehyun hanyut dalam pelukan hangat dan ciuman diseluruh wajah yang berakhir diatas belahan bibirnya, bibir yang lain menyapu setiap inci bibirnya, sampai puk. " _Ya_!" sontak ciuman yang mulai mendalam itu terlepas, akibat tepukan cukup keras dengan gagang peniup gelembung yang cukup besar dikepala Yongguk, siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Bang Zelo, anak mereka yang kini menatap tajam ayahnya siap menyeruduk, seperti banteng.

" _Appa_ , jangan makan _eomma_. Nanti _eomma_ sakit lagi." Seru Zelo keras hendak memukulkan gagang peniup gelembung ditangannya kembali dikepala Yongguk. "Siapa yang memakan _ibu_ mu sayang, _appa_ hanya menciumnya."

" _Kotjima. Appa_ gigit-gigit bibir _eomma_ , seperti Zelo makan permen, kalo cium kan seperti ini."

Chu. Zelo menunjukan, dengan dia mencium pipi Daehyun yang sekarang gembil, efek kandungan yang menuju empat bulan. "Itu tidak seru, tidak akan ada rasa-Aw" Yongguk mengaduh ketika Daehyun mencubit perutnya cukup keras. "Jangan bicara sembarangan Bang, Zelo masih kecil." Tegur Daehyun.

"Zelo sudah besar kok, buktinya sekarang sudah masuk TK dan bisa mandi sendiri, tidak seperti _appa_ yang masih suka mandi dengan _eomma_. _Appa_ bilang kalau mandi dengan _eomma_ itu seperti _jackpot_ " Daehyun sontak mendelik, menatap Yongguk tajam namun lelaki itu hanya nyengir kuda.

"Jangan dengarkan ayahmu sayang, nanti kau jadi bodoh."

" _Appa_ bodoh ya _eomma_ , pantas tidak bisa mengerti perkataanku."

"Itu karena kau berbicara terlalu cepat, seperti sedang _rapping_ saja."

"Itu karena appa bodoh, _eomma_ saja tahu apa yang aku katakan."

"Seorang pemimpin sebuah perusahaan besar tidak mungkin bodoh anakku sayang." Yongguk mencubit gemas pipi anaknya yang duduk dipangkuan Daehyun sambil meniup gelembung dengan dengan gagang peniup yang lebih kecil. "Aaa, sakit _appa_ , jangan cubit nanti pipiku jadi kendur seperti _eomma_."

"Ini bukan kendur, tapi agak berisi." Bela Daehyun yang merasa tersinggung dikatai berkulit kendur. "Kurasa itu bukan agak berisi, tapi memang chubby, kau tahu hidungmu sudah tidak mancung lagi."

" _Ya_!"

Zelo terlonjak mendengar _ibu_ nya berteriak dan meraih leher ayanya, ia merasa takut lantaran baru pertama kali mendengar _ibu_ nya berteriak demikian namun ketika ia menoleh dan mendapati wajah ibunya, ia malah tertawa, lucu sekali, sungguh _ibu_ nya sudah kehilangan pesona, wajahnya yang dulu menawan kini berlemak, " _Jinja, eomma_ sekarang gendut, seperti boneka milik _harabeoji_." Kata Zelo, ikut mengejek Daehyun, membuat _ibu_ nya itu berfikir keras, terkejut kemudian ketika mengingat boneka milik ayahnya.

"Tidak segemuk itu, baru tambah enam kilo." _Ups_ , Daehyun keceplosan, ia padahal mati-matian menyembunyikan kenaikan berat badannya. " _Omo_ , enam kilo? Ini baru empat bulan dan kau sudah naik enam kilo, kurasa bayinya lebih besar dari Zelo, dulu ketika hamil pertama kenaikan berat badanmu sangat lambat sampai dokter mengkhawatirkannya" Yongguk menyentuh permukaan perut Daehyun yang belum terlalu membulat.

Dia mendadak khawatir, mengingat ketika kehamilan pertama Daehyun sangat lemah dan bolak-balik masuk rumah sakit, alasannya karena kandungannya yang lemah, juga karena kenaikan berat tubuhnya yang sangat lamban, jika orang hamil mengalami kenaikan berat badan, maka beda dengan Daehyun yang malah mengalami sebaliknya, berat badanya turun di trismester pertama, baru mengalami kenaikan ketika memasuki enam bulan itupun jauh dari yang diharapkan. Sampai ia harus intensif dirumah sakit.

Lalu kali ini dengan begitu cepat, baru empat bulan sudah enam kilo, bagaimana sampai sembilan bulan nanti. Itulah mengapa ia rutin bertanya mengenai kenaikan berat tubuh Daehyun supaya jika terjadi yang tidak wajar ia bisa langsung sigap membawanya kedokter. Tapi _isteri_ nya ini malah tutup mulut.

"Tidak apa, bukankah ini lebih baik jika dibandingkan dulu." Daehyun menangkup tangan Yongguk, mengusapnya untuk menenangkan. "Ini terlalu cepat, empat bulan baru memasuki trismester kedua dan itu terlalu drastis, kita kedokter ya besok."

"Tidak usah, aku sungguh tidak apa."

"Tidak ada penolakan. Kita kerumah sakit besok."

" _Appa_ , jadi _eomma_ sakit ya? Perutnya yang besar ini bukan isi adik bayi ya? _Eomma_ sakit apa?"

"Tidak sayang, _eomma_ tidak sakit. _Eomma_ hanya menjadi gemuk karena terlalu banyak makan, seperti gajah milik _harabeoji_ kan?"

"Haha iya benar, hidungnya juga jadi hilang." Zelo terkekah, lalu meletakan telinganya diatas perut Daehyun. "Adik apa didalam luas? Perut _eomma_ sangat besar, jika dilihat dari luar seperti perut gajah _harabeoji_." Ia terkekah lagi.

" _Appa, eomma_ apa besok kita bisa melihat adik bayinya? Seperti milik Youngjae _immo_ dan JB _samchon_?"

"Tentu, kita akan lihat besok, senang tidak?"

"Eoh"

Daehyun tersenyum senang, sambil mengusap perutnya dan memperhatikan interaksi ayah dan anak tersebut, rasanya hatinya benar-benar bahagia. Ia tidak tahu jika dulu dia tetap menolak Yongguk, mungkin kebahagiannya tidak akan sesempurna sekarang, memilik anak yang pintar dan sangat penurut, memiliki suami yang sangat menyayanginya dan sekarang sedang menunggu anak kedua, apalagi yang Bang Daehyun butuhkan? Tidak ada, ia hanya berharap ia selalu bersama keluarga kecilnya dan tidak pernah terpisahkan. Lupakan bayangan masalalu yang penuh liku, sekarang tataplah masa depan bahagia, bukan untuknya, bukan untuk Yongguk namun untu Bang Zelo dan Bang-Bang yang selanjutnya.

Seperti kata Yongguk, karena kita manusia. Tidak akan pernah lepas dari yang namanya masalalu, bayangan mengerikan tentang Yongguk yang menghancurkan dan membuat tatanan hidupnya brantakan nyatanya hanya sebuah kesalah pahaman, itu bukan seperti yang Daehyun sangka. Sekarang yang perlu ia lakukan adalah, Lupakan kenangan menyakitkan, lupakan perjanjian tidak masuk akal dan berhentilah hidup dalam bayangan kebencian, nyatanya cinta telah tumbuh, Jung Daehyun telah jatuh cinta pada Bang Yongguk begitupun sebaliknya.

.

.

Shadow

.

.

TBC?

.

.

Suka sama B.A.P bener-bener masih baru banget, seumur jagung tapi langsung cinta banget karena aku baca artikel tentang _Leader_ terbaik dan Yongguk B.A.P masuk diurutan no 4, nomor teratas untuk kategori _Junior_ sementara tiga lainnya itu _Senior_ (Eric Moon, Lee Teuk, G-Dragon) yang membuat aku terkagum sama mereka, bakat mereka dan tujuan mereka menjadi _Idol_ yang bukan untuk mencari popularitas tapi murni untuk seni dan musik itu yang bikin aku kagum dan berfikir pantes lagu mereka bagus-bagus dan berkualitas sungguh luar biasa, selain itu _individual member_ nya yang bakatnya nggak kalah dari _leader_. Itu yang aku suka dari B.A.P dan menurut aku Best Absolute Perfect itu cocok banget untuk mereka. Duh jadi ngoceh apa, ini bentuk kekaguman aku untuk B.A.P aja, jadi jangan terlalu difikiran karena gak ada hubungannya dengan cerita, dan kurasa semua Babyz ngrasain hal sama. Atau setiap fans pasti punya alasan sendiri suka sama idola.

.

.

Damchoo


	3. Chapter 1 - Alur Mundur

ROSE

.

.

Standard disclaimer.

.

.

"Kau tidak akan pergi bekerja?"

Yongjae mengernyit bingung pada teman satu _flat_ nya yang hanya duduk sambil memandangi sarapannya tanpa minat, dan perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya barusan adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah terbayangkan olehnya, seorang Jung Daehyun yang terkenal gila kerja mendadak mengatakan kalau dia ingin bolos kerja? Aneh adalah pendapat seorang Yoo Youngjae.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" sahut Daehyun malas seraya mengambil seumpit dan mengaduk sarapannya. "Bukan tidak boleh, tapi aneh." Youngjae mendudukan dirinya tepat dihadapan Daehyun dan meletakan cangkir kopinya. Daehyun menghela nafas, membuang pandangan pada jalanan dibawah sana yang masih sepi mengingat hari masih sedikit gelap.

"Jika kukatakan padamu aku takut sesuatu kau akan percaya?" tanya Daehyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dan Youngjae otomatis mengernyit, sekian lama mengenal lelaki Busan berbibir penuh itu, Daehyun tidak pernah takut pada sesuatu tapi jika dilihat dari sikapnya sekarang, sedikit banyak Youngjae tahu ada yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Seorang Jung Daehyun yang selama ini kukenal tidak pernah takut apapun."

"Aku takut padanya." Baru Daehyun mengalihkan pandangan, menatap tepat dimanik mata Youngjae dan tatapan itu terkunci disana, dalam tatapan yang tiba-tiba terasa menelan Daehyun.

.

.

BangDae and other member B.A.P

Yaoi – Mpreg

.

.

 _JUNG Daehyun tersenyum puas dengan hasil tatanan rambut yang baru ia selesaikan setelah sekiranya satu jam ia berkutat dikamar mandi hanya karena rambutnya diusak oleh salah satu karyawan kantor yang gemas dengannya, cih dia pikir Daehyun perempuan yang akan senang jika kepalanya dipegang orang lain, dasar menyebalkan, dan untung saja lelaki itu atasannya – Park Chanyeol namanya._

 _Nomong-ngomong hari ini akan ada penyambutan direktur baru didivisi Daehyun. Dan semua orang diharuskan tampil rapi, karena selain direktur baru kabarnya dia juga anak pemilik perusahaan. Semala ini anak pemilik perusahaan tinggal di Jepang untuk mengurusi bisnis keluarga yang disana, tapi entah karena apa ia tiba-tiba dipindahkan dan yang mengurusi bisnis di Jepang adalah adik bungsunya._

 _Bagaimana Daehyun tahu? Tentu saja karena berita itu tersebar begitu cepat sehari setelah diumumkannya akan ada pergantian direktur. Daehyun cukup senang dengan fakta itu mengingat ia tidak terlalu suka dengan direktur lama karena dia sangat mirip seperti macan betina, matanya seperti kucing, bibirnya kecil berwarna merah muda, tidak terlalu tinggi dan tubuhnya montok, sebenarnya dari wajahnya sih imut, sangat imut malahan namun dibalik keimutan tersebut dia adalah seorang_ cleanfreak _yang menyebalkan yang mengharuskan semuanya bersih, sedikit saja debu terlihat didepan matanya maka menjadi bencana bagi semua divisi yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut._

" _Kau lama sekali_ hyung _, seperti perempuan." Cibir Jongup saat Daehyun keluar, teman sekantornya yang seperti tidak memiliki urat ekspresi dia adalah manusia yang paling kaku, begitu komentar Minseok – direktur divisinya yang lama._

" _Aku bisa kehilangan kepalaku kalau tidak rapi saat menyambut direktur baru kita, kau tahu Minseok sudah lama ingin membunuhku karena ruanganku sangat brantakan." Timpal Daehyun pada Jongup. "Yah, Jung Daehyun bersihkan ruanganmu, ini ruang kerja atau tempat pengepulan sampah." Jongup menirukan gaya bicara Minseok yang memiliki wajah bayi tapi bermulut pedang, tajam dan menyebalkan._

 _Daehyun tertawa, memang sih Jongup itu terlihat kaku dan tidak punya ekspresi tapi dengan tampang begitu, sekali dia bereaksi dan menunjukan tingkah dia akan terlihat begitu lucu dan menghibur._

" _Kira-kira seperti itu." balas Daehyun._

 _._

 _._

 _Korea Selatan. Yongguk melafalkan nama negaranya entah sudah berapa kalinya, seminggu yang lalu ia baru tiba dinegara tempat dimana ia dilahirkan namun ia sama sekali tidak senang dengan fakta bahwa dia telah kembali ketanah air, kenapa? Karena dia sudah lama menetap di Jepang, tampat diama ia dibesarkan dan hampir separuh hidupnya ia habiskan dinegeri sakura, jadi akan terasa aneh jika ia harus menetap di Korea sekalipun itu negaranya._

"Oppa _." Suara dari belakangnya otomatis membuat Yongguk menoleh dan mendapati kepala adiknya menyumbul diantara pintu. Ia menunjukan senyum bulan sabit yang menurutnya begitu cantik dan melangkah riang masuk kedalam. Meraih dasi yang dikenakan Yongguk kemudian berkata. "_ Oppa _sangat keren, aku sangat ingin melihat_ oppa _di perusahaan tapi aku harus berangkat ke Jepang saat_ oppa _dikantor" Gumamnya._

" _Kau senang jadi jangan berbohong" ujar Yongguk lalu mengusak rambut adiknya – Minah yang sudah ditata._

" _Aku senang karena akhirnya aku akan tinggal dengan_ eomma _, tapi juga sedih karena tidak bisa ikut menyambutmu dikantor." Minah melepaskan tangannya dari dasi Yongguk dan mempotkan bibirnya, tangannya juga terangkat merapihkan rambutnya. "Kalau begitu berangkat saja besok, sambut aku dulu disana."_

"Shireo _, aku sudah memesan tiket untuk hari ini."_

" _Itu berarti kau memang tidak ingin menyambutku"_

" _Kau dan Namie_ oppa _sama saja tidak pernah percaya padaku." Minah berdecak sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lagi yang membuat Yongguk terkekah. "Kau juga sama dengan kami kan."_

" _Ya, dan aku tidak suka dengan itu." Minah berkata sambil membuat wajahnya terlihat sekesal mungkin, namun Yongguk tahu kalau itu hanya perkataan saja, mereka bertiga saling menyayangi meski hidup terpisah, Youngguk di Jepang sementara dua saudaranya di Korea._

" _Apa yang membuatmu begitu senang akan pergi ke Jepang? Kau bilang padaku kalau aku tidak memiliki nasionalisme karena menolak kembali ketanah air." Dan Youngguk dibuat bingung saat wajah Minah berubah jika tidak salah lihat Minah sedikit pucat._

"Wae geure _?"_

"Mwo _"_

" _Wajahmu pucat"_

" _Ah mungkin karena aku akan berpisah dengan_ appa _" Minah menyentuh pipinya, bergerak gelisah ditempatnya. "Ah aku harus segera pergi." kemudian berpamitan pergi secara tergesa, setelah pintu tertutup kernyitan dikening pria itu masih belum hilang sampai ponsel diatas nakas mengagetkan, ia meraih benda kotak tersebut dan mengangkatnya._

"Yeoboseyo _"_

 _._

 _._

" _Kurasa aku mulai takut dengan Chanyeol." Bisik Daehyun pada Jongup ketika mereka melewati ruangan Chanyeol dan melihat lelaki jangkung tersebut sedang tersenyum aneh padanya dan Jongup. "Kurasa dia suka padamu."_

" _Kurasa aku tahu kenapa Minseok sering memarahimu, kau suka asal bicara." Dengus Daehyun._

" _Tapi aku tidak pernah dimarahi Minseok karena asal bicara, dia hanya kesal ketika aku hanya diam saat dia bicara."_

Oh God _. Daehyun rasa dia salah bicara terhadap manusia sejenis Moon Jongup. "Daehyun." Saat sedang berdebat kecil dengan Jongup, Chanyeol memanggilnya dan berlari kecil menghapiri mereka, ia menyerahkan kunci ruangan direktur kepadanya yang membuat lelaki Busan itu mengernyit. "Kau yang tunjukan ruangan direktur barunya, hari ini Umin hyung tidak berangkat karena menjemput kekasihnya." Mata Daehyun membola mendengar perkataan tersebut._

 _Apa tadi katanya? menjemput kekasihnya?_ Hey _yang benar saja, Minseok itu selalu menjunjung tinggi profesionalisme pekerjaan dan akan mengkritik keras jika anggota dibawah kepemimpinannya bekerja tidak secara profesional tapi lihat sekarang, lelaki kucing itu melakukannya, melakukan ketidak profesionalan yang selalu dijunjung tinggi._

" _Kekasih Umin_ hyung _itu kolega direktur barumu, jangan salah paham, pasti kau sedang mengutuk direktur lamamu karena tidak profesional kan?" kata Chanyeol sambil menebak, dia tahu benar bagaimana hubungan Minseok dengan Daehyun, Minseok suka memarahi Daehyun perihal hal yang penting ataupun tidak namun dibalik itu dia suka memuji Daehyun karena pekerjaan yang dikerjakannya sangat rapi meski tidak serapih ruangannya yang merupakan bahan kritikan Minseok._

" _Sudah dulu ya. Aku ada pertemuan divisi untuk pembuatan iklan produk baru lima belas menit lagi, aku pergi dulu." Katanya lalu menepuk pundak Daehyun dan Jongup._

" _Ruangan direktur?" Daehyun menggumam sambil memandang kunci ditangannya, hatinya berguruh tiba-tiba ada preasaan seacam takut menggelayut dihatinya, tapi karena merasa ketakutan itu tidak berarti ia mengenyahkan segera dan mengajak Jongup yang masih terdiam untuk melanjutkan perjalanan menuju tempat dimana penyambutan direktur barunya._

 _._

 _._

 _Sambungan terputus, ucapan selamat dari Minseok yang merupakan direktur lama diperusahaan ayahnya sekaligus permintaan maaf mengenai ketidak bisaannya menyambut dirinya karena dia sedang menjemput kekasihnya yang merupakan salah satu kolega Yongguk ketika ia mengurusi bisnisnya di Jepang juga ia mengatakan kalau Minseok telah meminta salah satu bawahannya untuk menunjukan ruangan yang akan ditempatinya._

 _Saat akan meletakan ponselnya kembali kenakas, matanya menangkap sebuah bingkai foto, foto seorang pemuda sedang duduk dengan sedikit menolehkan kepalanya, latar belakangnya langit biru dan laut, foto yang bagus adalah komentar Yongguk namun yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah kenapa foto itu tertutup, diletakan terbalik maksudnya._

 _Jantungnya berdetak cepat tiba-tiba, "Apa dia memiliki hubungan dengan Namie?" tanya Yongguk entah pada siapa sambil memegang dadanya sebelah kiri lalu detik berikutnya pigura itu terjatuh karena tangannya bergetar, nafasnya memburu dan Minah kembali muncul._

"Oppa _" melihat Yongguk yang hampir jatuh ia berlari cepat dan meraih tangan kakaknya. Mata bulan sabit Minah jatuh pada pigura ditangan Yongguk lalu merebutnya. "Aku sudah bilang untuk Namie_ oppa _membuangnya tapi dia tidak melakukannya,_ neo gwaenchana _?"_

 _Yongguk menggeleng lemah, ingin bertanya tapi lidahnya kelu dan mulutnya seperti diisolasi. "Lebih baik_ oppa _segera turun,_ appa _sudah menunggu akan aku kemasi semua milik Namie_ oppa _dan menyimpannya digudang."_

" _Jangan berlebihan." Yongguk segera menahan. "Ini sudah dua tahun dan segala hal yang berkaitan dengan Namie_ oppa _masih menghantuimu, itu tidak akan baik nantinya."_

" _Itu bukan hanya karena jantungnya, tapi karena kami kembar."_

 _._

 _._

 _Daehyun tenggelam, sesak, tidak bisa bernafas dan seperti membeku seketika._

" _Bang Yongguk_ imnida bangasemnida _" kakinya mundur kebelakang secara teratur, tangannya menjatuhkan kunci yang tadi diberikannya kemudian menuju pintu dan keluar tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain. Ia berlari menerobos orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dalam perusahaan, menghentikan taksi tanpa peduli ia meninggalkan tasnya dikantor, ia duduk meringkuk tidak mendengarkan pertanyaan sang supir yang bertanya akan dibawa kemana dirinya._

.

.

"Apa kau benar-benar setakut itu?" Daehyun mengangkat kepala kembali menatap Youngjae yang terlihat khawatir dan mendesah ketika Daehyun menggeleng, pertanda kalau ia tidak tahu jawabanya, Daehyun yang bimbang adalah Daehyun yang benar-benar terhadap apa yang dirasakannya, Jung Daehyun takut terhadap seseorang bernama Bang Yongguk entah apa alasannya, terlihat begitu jelas, terbaca dengan mudah oleh Youngjae karena menurutnya Daehyun seperti buku yang terbuka namun dengan tulisan mega brantakan.

Segala ekspresi Daehyun tunjukan namun sebab dan akibatnya ia tidak pernah mengatakan, ia hanya akan memendam sendiri, jika sudah lelah dengan beban tersebut dia akan menangis dalam diam dikamarnya. Entah itu apa tapi sepertinya sesuatu yang besar yang mengguncang Daehyun dimasa lalu, menjadi sumber kekecewaan bagi Youngjae yang merupakan sahabatnya yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

.

.

TBC/END?

.

.

Awalnya suka DaeJae tapi entah sejak kapan dan gimana caranya tiba-tiba suka BangDae dan baca beberapa FF di Blog juga di FFn, menurutku cocok dan aku ngrasain _feel_ nya sama mungkin juga karena aku lebih suka _crack_ _pair_ kali ya.


	4. Chapter 2

ROSE

.

.

BangDae

Yaoi – Mpreg

.

.

Standard disclaimer

.

.

Daehyun berjalan sore itu mengelilingi kota untuk menenangkan pikiran sesuai saran dari Youngjae, ia butuh melakukan itu, biar bagaimanapun ia sudah tidak bekerja selama dua hari dan Jongup sudah menghubunginya berkali-kali menanyakan perihal alasan mengapa ia tidak masuk kantor tanpa izin juga kenapa ia mendadak menghilang ketika sedang menyambut direktur baru, ia tidak membalas, membiarkan Jongup terus menerornya dengan pertanyaan yang serupa tapi terus diabaikan, mematikan ponselnya adalah hal yang dilakukan Daehyun ketika Jongup menelponnya.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan ponsel ia kembali melanjutkan jalannya memasuki sebuah taman, pandangannya langsung tertuju pada puluhan anak-anak yang sedang bermain diujung kanan bersama orang tua mereka, melihat betapa bahagia dan tawa mereka membuat Daehyun ikut tersenyum tanpa sadar. Ia mendudukan dirinya dibangku taman sambil memperhatikan samapi larilah seorang bocah berusia empat tahun dan terjatuh tepat dihadapannya, reflek kakinya membawa tubuhnya berlari dan menghampiri sang anak yang mulai terisak.

Daehyun mengangkat anak itu dan dan membersihakn pakaiannya, mengulas senyum juga menghapus air matanya. "Kau tidak apa? _Hey_ jangan menangis" ujarnya menenangkan bocah laki-laki berpipi gendut dan memiliki bibir tebal, matanya tajam dibingkai sempurnya dengan alisnya yang tebal, sekilas Daehyun seperti mengenal wajah anak itu. "Kau-

"Chanyong-ah"

Terdengar suara memanggil dan anak yang ada dihadapannya menoleh kebelakang, seorang pria bersuara berat yang tadi memanggil anak dihadapannya berlari kecil, menghentikan Daehyun yang ingin bertanya. Melihat sosok lelaki bertubuh lebih besar darinya dan menyadari siapa lelaki itu, Daehyun menegang, matanya membola dan tubuhnya kembali bergetar, kringat dingin bercucuraan sebesar biji jagung dikeningnya.

" _Appa_ , tadi aku jatuh."

" _Gwaenchana_?"

" _Ne, ahjussi_ ini menolongku." Sibocah menunujuk Daehyun, tatapan mereka bertemu, Daehyun berasa tenggelam dalam manik hitam lelaki yang kini sejajar tubuhnya dengan dirinya karena sama-sama berjongkok, mata mereka bertemu, debaran takut tak terelakan.

" _Gomawo_ "

" _Ja-jaljineseo_." Gagap Daehyun, kemudian bangkit dan pergi segera dari sana, tanpa mengatakan apapun meninggalkan kernyitan dikening lelaki yang kini memeluk anaknya.

.

.

Yongguk mengernyit heran pada kepergian pemuda berbibir penuh yang tadi membantu Chanyong. Tatapannya gamang dan sarat akan ketakutan, Yongguk yakin sekali itu adalah tatapan ketakutan karena ia juga sempat melihat keringat sebesar biji jagung disekitaran keningnya. Ada yang salah? Apa dia takut melihat Yongguk? Memangnya kenapa dengan dirinya? Apa dia terlihat seperti hantu sehingga hanya sekali melihat saja sudah ketakukatan?

"Chanyong – Yongguk astaga aku mencari kalian." Perhatiannya teralih ketika sebuah suara mengintrupsi. " _Mama_ " Kemudian Chanyong melepaskan diri dari Youngguk dan berjalan cepat menuju Himchan. "Kau suka sekali bepergian tanpa izin, kau membuatku cemas." Himchan menggerutu pada Chanyong yang kemudian menunduk " _Mian_ " katanya.

"Gukie-ah _wae geurae_?" dan perhatian Himchan kemudian beralih pada Yongguk yang masih berjongkok dan menatap lurus. " _Appa_ pasti terpesona pada _ahjussi_ tadi, dia terlihat manis."

Himchan tentu saja mengernyit, apa maksud anaknya?

"Guk-ah"

"Yongguk-ah"

"Ya Bang Yongguk"

Dan baru direspon, dengan lingling Yongguk menolah keatas dan mendapati Himchan menatapnya bingung sementara Chanyong sedang tertawa kecil. " _Appa_ seperti orang bodoh." Gumam anak kecil itu.

"Berhenti memanggilnya _appa_ Bang Chanyong"

Chanyoung merengut mendengar teguran dari Hmchan. "Gukkie _appa_ juga tidak apa."

"Tapi dia bukan _appa_ mu."

"Yongie _appa bogoshipo_ "

Selalu saja seperti ini, Himchan akan mempermasalahkan Chanyong yang memanggil Yongguk dengan sebutan _appa_ namun Himchan menolak meski Yongguk tidak masalah dan akan berakhir Chanyong menangis tersendu-sendu karena merindukan ayahnya – ayah kandungnya. "Sudahlah Chanie biarkan saja" ujar Yongguk lalu mengambil alih Chanyoung kedalam gendongannya. Himchan hanya diam.

"Sudah tidak apa, _hey_ jangan menangis." Yongguk menenangkan sambil mengusap air mata yang membasahi wajah anak kecil tersebut. "Bagaimana kalau kita beli es krim, _appa_ yang belikan"

" _Jinja_?"

" _Eoh_ , asal Yongie tidak menangis lagi."

"Hore"

.

.

Daehyun mendobrak pintu flat dengan keras sehingga membuat dua orang yang sedang duduk diruang tamu terkaget dan menoleh, mereka mendapati Daehyun dengan wajah pucat dan berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya, Jaebum – kekasih Youngjae melirik pada lelaki disampingnya yang juga menatap heran. "Aku ke Daehyun dulu" Jaebum mengangguk. Merasa pasti ada yang terjadi pada Daehyun dan Yongjae butuh menemui.

Daehyun secara asal memasukan semua barang-barangnya kedalam koper besar miliknya, dalam perjalanan pulang dia sudah menghubungi kakaknya untuk menjemputnya disetasiun Busan jika dia sudah sampai, Ya Daehyun akan pulang ke Busan, dia butuh ibunya untuk menenangkan pikiran, jika terus berada di Seoul dan orang itu jelas ia ketahui keberadaannya maka percuma saja ia menghindar, sesekali tanpa sengaja ia akan bertemu dengannya seperti tadi.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Youngjae heran saat melihat Daehyun mengemasi barangnya secara brantakan. "Daehyun" panggil Youngjae karena tidak direspon namun masih tidak direspon sampai Youngjae menarik tangan Daehyun yang sedang memindahi pakaiannya, tapi baru beberapa saat terhenti kegiatannya, Daehyun menghempaskan tangan Youngjae masih belum mengatakan apapun.

Sampai ponsel disakunya mengalihkan kekagetan Youngjae, ia mengambil benda kotak itu segera, ketika mendapati nomor Yonghwa tertera dilayar ponselnya ia mengernyit. Untuk apa kakak Daehyun menelponnya? Mengabaikan pertanyaan itu ia segera berlalu dan menuju balkon kamarnya untuk mengangkat panggilan dari Yonghwa.

" _Yeoboseyo_ "

Eoh Yoongjae, naeya. _Eum apa Daehyun sudah berangkat? Aku menghubunginya tapi ponselnya mati._

"Berangkat? _Eodiseo hyung_?"

 _Busan, dia bilang ingin pulang tapi ketika menghubungiku suaranya terdengar aneh dan dia seperti ketakutan_.

Jadi Daehyun memutuskan kembali ke Busan? Apa ketakutan itu sungguh sangat besar sehingga Daehyun terlihat begitu terguncang, Daehyun memang terlihat terguncang dia seperti memiliki ketakutan luar biasa besar Youngjae yakin ini bukan sekedar ketakutan terhadap aura tampilan seseorang, ada sesuatu yang Daehyun sembunyikan namun ia enggan berbagi.

"Dia sedang berkemas _hyung_ , tapi dia sangat aneh"

 _Maksudmu?_

"Maaf aku tidak sopan, tapi bisakah _hyung_ datang saja ke Seoul? Aku akan menceritakan sesuatu dan kurasa Daehyun menyembunyikan sesuatu."

 _Baiklah_

Sesuatu yang mengagumkan tentang Yonghwa adalah dia tidak pernah berfikir lama jika ini menyangkut Daehyun, apapun itu jika menyangkut Daehyun, Yonghwa adalah orang pertama yang akan melayangkan tangannya.

"Aku akan mengatakan pada Daehyun untuk menunggumu."

 _Terimakasih Youngjae_

Youngjae mengangguk meski tidak terlihat, setelah itu sambungan terputus dan ia bergegas menuju kamar Daehyun, tapi betapa terkejutnya Youngjae saat ia kembali ia tidak mendapati lelaki berbibir penuh tersebut dimanapun, ia berlari cepat keruang tamu dan ia bertemu Jaebum yang memandang pintu. " _Hyung_ melihat Daehyun tidak?"

"Baru saja keluar." Ucap Jaebum kemudian berdiri saat mendapati kekasihnya berlari menuju pintu dan menghilang, tidak berapa lama ia ikut menyusul, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres.

.

.

Daehyun berjalan cepat membelah koridor senyap sambil membawa koper super besar yang sudah penuh dengan barang-barangnya tanpa aturan, ia harus pulang, ia ingin segera sampai ke Busan, menemui ayah-ibu dan kakaknya. Jika saja tidak ada tangan itu,

Tangan Youngjae yang menarik lengannya. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Lepaskan aku Youngjae, aku harus pergi."

"Pergi kemana?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu." Daehyun menghempaskan tangan Youngjae lalu kembali menarik kopernya, tapi lagi-lagi Youngjae menghentikannya dengan menarik pegangan kopernya. "Kau tidak akan pergi, ayo kembali."

"Tidak mau."

"Yonghwa _hyung_ sedang dalam perjalanan kemari, kau mau membuatnya khawatir jika kau tidak ada disini ketika dia sampai."

" _Mwo_?"

"Dia baru menghubungiku kalau dia akan kemari. Sekarang jangan kekanakan dan kembali ke _flat_." Kali ini tidak ada penolakan, Daehyun menurut dan mengikuti Youngjae yang menarik tangannya, pria yang lebih muda dari Daehyun itu rupanya menarik tangannya, menghalangi Daehyun pergi tanpa sepengetahuannya.

.

.

Yonghwa baru akan keluar dari rumahnya ketika suara tuan Jung menghentikannya, lelaki paruh baya yang merupakan ayahnya muncul diikuti ibunya.

"Kau mau kemana Yonghwa-ya?" pria tampan yang lebih tua empat tahun dari Daehyun itu berbalik, terdiam sampai ayahnya bertanya kembali. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Seoul" jawab Yonghwa ragu, takut membuat ayah dan ibunya panik, jika sudah menyangkut Daehyun, orang tuanya itu mudah diserang cemas. "Seoul? Untuk apa kau ke Seoul Yonghwa-ya? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Hyunnie?" kali ini lelaki cantik yang merupakan ibunya yang bertanya. Dan Younghwa tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, ia tidak mungkin menjawab pertanyaan orang tuanya tanpa dasar, maksudnya ia belum bisa memastikan, pasalnya ia belum bertemu langsung dan melihat bagaimana keadaan Daehyun.

"Jung Younghwa." Tapi kaetika ayahnya sudah menyebut nama lengkapnya, maka tidak ada pilihan lain, ia menghela nafas, lalu menuntun orang tuanya duduk. Ia menghela nafas lagi sebelum memulai perkataannya.

"Daehyun menghubungiku, dia meminta untuk dijemput di stasiun Busan besok, tapi-

"Daehyunnie akan pulang?" potong ibunya, Yonghwa, mengangguk. "Tapi apa?" tapi rupanya ayahnya sangat teliti. Ia kembali menghela nafas. "Tapi suaranya bergetar dan aku tahu dia sedang ketakutan-

"Dae-

"Dengarkan dulu Boo Jae, kau memotong terus perkataan Yonghwa, jadi dia tidak menjelaskan dengan jelas." Boo Jae atau Jaejoong membrengut sebal, tapi ia membenarkan kalau dia salah, dia terlalu khawatir pada anaknya masalahnya.

"Karena setelah dia menghubungiku ponselnya langsung tidak aktif maka aku menghubungi Youngjae, teman satu _flat_ Daehyun dan aku benar dengan firasatku. Daehyun sedang ketakutan, dia bercerita pada Youngjae sepertinya dan ia memintaku datang ke Seoul agar kami bicara langsung. Awalnya aku tidak ingin _appa_ dan _eomma_ tahu dulu, aku takut kalian khawatir."

"Daehyun ketakutan? Mungkinkah ini berhubungan dengan tiga tahun lalu?" tuan Jung – Jung Yunho bertanya.

Yonghwa menggeleng tanda kalau dia tidak tahu. Yunho mendesah, lalu menggeleng kesamping, melihat dimana Jaejoong berwajah pucat, pasti isterinya begitu cemas, mengingat ia yang paling tidak rela tinggal jauh dengan anak bungsunya. "Kalau begitu pergilah, jemput adikmu." Kata Yunho.

"Tapi kau juga harus hati-hati. Kau mudah panik jika ini menyangkut Daehyun." Tatapan Yonghwa beralih pada ibunya " _Ne_ _eomma_ , aku akan bawa Daehyun dengan selamat." Ucap Yonghwa.

.

.

Youngjae sudah menyiapkan makan malam, membelikan cheesecake untuk memancing Daehyun keluar kamar namun nihil, pria Busan itu tetap mengurung diri, mengunci diri dikamar, setiap ia membujuk Daehyun keluar pasti yang akan ditanyakan olehnya, _apakah Yonghwa_ hyung _sudah sampai_? Hanya seperti itu sampai dia lelah dan yang dia lakukan akhirnya hanya duduk sambil memandang pintu kamar Daehyun.

Ia tidak habis pikir, kenapa Daehyun berubah sedrastis ini, sampai membuat Jaebum terheran, seorang Jung Daehyun bisa menjadi pendiam. Terlihat sekali ketakutannya. Ia menghela nafas, Yonghwa _hyung_ belum datang, ketika sedang berfikir tentang Yonghwa, pintu _flat_ diketuk oleh seseorang dan ia yakin kalau itu pasti Yonghwa.

Berjalan cepat untuk membuka pintu dan dugaannya benar. " _Hyung_ " sapa Youngjae seraya membuka pintu lebar-lebar agar Yonghwa masuk. "Dimana Daehyun?" tanya Yonghwa, seraya mengedarkan matanya keseluruh ruangan karena tidak mendapati adiknya dimanapun. "Dikamarnya _hyung_ , sejak aku menahannya pergi dia malah mengurung diri dikamar terus."

.

.

"Jadi Minah pergi ke Jepang?" Himchan bertanya, seraya meletakan hidangan makan malam diatas meja dimana Yongguk dan Chanyong sudah duduk, menanti santap malam sekaligus menanti kehadiran Bang Seojoon – ayah Yongguk.

"Dua hari lalu" Sahut Yongguk.

"Saat itu aku di Daegu, seminar kesehatan. Dia tidak memberi tahuku jadi aku tidak bisa meliburkan diri untuk mengantarnya."

"Kurasa seminarmu lebih penting Channie, dia bahkan tidak menyambutku diperusahaan." Yongguk menyesap kopinya, sebenarnya ia sungguh tidak tahu bagaimana menanggapi perkataan Himchan, pikirannya tertuju pada pemuda yang tadi siang menolong Chanyong namun pergi begitu saja setelah melihatnya, apa dia terlihat menakutkan? Sehingga ada yang langsung kabur begitu melihatnya? Dia tersinggung omong-omong.

"Kalian semua sama saja, pekerjaan selalu lebih penting dibandingkan keluarga. Tidak kau tidak Minah, _appa_ juga- Himchan dan Yongguk bertatapan karena disaat yang bersamaan mereka saling menoleh, Yongguk menoleh pada Himchan begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Ah lupakan." Kemudian Himchan memutus pandangan terlebih dahulu, wajah, mata, hidung, pipi, kulit, bibir semuanya sama, identik. Jadi Himchan gugup meski mereka adalah orang yang berbeda.

Yongguk menyungging senyuman, ketika menyadari semburat merah dipipi Himchan yang muncul tanpa bisa dikontrol, ia yakin pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu mendadak gugup saat netra mereka berjumpa. "Kau mudah sekali gugup, apa kami terasa sama bagimu?" tanya Yongguk, sebenarnya itu bukanlah pertanyaan, namun pernyataan karena jawabannya adalah-

"Tentu saja, kalian kembar."

Kan, Yongguk tidak salah.

.

.

Daehyun terbangun pagi itu dengan kekagetan, pasalnya yang ia dapati pertama kali adalah ruangan putih dan sesuatu menancap ditagannya. Ia berada dirumah sakit, dengan selang _infuse_ melilit tangannya dan juga, kedua orang tua dan kakaknya berada disana. Dimana dia? Seoul? Busan?

" _Eomma_ " panggil Daehyun lemah, menggerakan sedikit tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman sang ibu, perlahan setelah itu, _ibu_ nya menunjukan pergerakan, dia bangun. "Hyunnie, kau sudah bangun. Yunnie _ireona_ Yongie _ireona_." Kemudian dengan heboh ia membangunkan dua lelaki lain yang masih terlelap.

"Boo/ _Eomma_ /Daehyun"

"Kalian brisik" Jaejoong langsung mendelik pada Yunho dan Yonghwa yang menurutnya telah mengganggu ketenangan anaknya. Astaga, siapa yang berseru heboh membangunkan orang lain, kenapa delikan itu justru ditujukan untuk Yunho dan Yonghwa, harusnya Yunho dan Yonghwalah yang mendeliki Jaejoong karena menganggu Daehyun, _yeah_ seandainya mereka berani. Siapa yang berani mendelik pada sicantik Jaejoong.

Daehyun mengalami demam dan dehidrasi, seharian kemarin anak itu tidak memasukan apapun kedalam tubuhnya, Youngjae mengatakan kalau Daehyun hanya diam dikamar kemudian keluar sore hari, malam ketika Yonghwa datang untuk menjemput Daehyun, anak itu rupanya sudah tidur, namun Yonghwa melihat ketika ia memasuki kamar Daehyun, anak itu menggigil, wajahnya pucat, ketika ia menyentuh keningnya, suhu tubuhnya sangat tinggi.

Dalam perjalanan kerumah sakit Daehyun merintih memanggil ibunya, membuat dia dilema, harus dibawa kerumah sakit atau kembali ke Busan, namun mengingat tubuhnya panas, ia memilih membawa Daehyun kerumah sakit kemudian menghubungi orangtua mereka dan berakhirlah tuan-nyonya Jung yang berada di Seoul.

Dokter datang beberapa menit setelah Daehyun sadar, pemeriksaan cepat dilakukan dan hasilnya tidak mengkhawatirkan, demamnya sudah turun. Hari ini ia boleh langsung pulang. "Aku ingin ke Busan." Daehyun berkata pada ibunya yang sedang membantunya mengenakan pakaian, ayah dan kakaknya sedang kembali ke _flat_ , mengambil barang-barang Daehyun.

" _Wae_? Sedang cuti kerja?"

" _Aniya_ , aku ingin ke Busan."

Jaejoong sebenrnya sudah tahu, sudah mendengar cerita dari Yonghwa, hanya saja ia ingin mendengar kenapa anaknya ini demikian, tapi ketika melihat getar ketakutan di mata besar anaknya, Jaejoong menjadi ragu, hati keibuannya terenyuh, anaknya jelas ketakutan, dan ia jadi tidak ingin mendesak. Belum saatnya.

" _Arraseo_ , _appa_ dan _hyung_ mu juga sedang mengambil barangmu, kau sudah berkemas?"

Daehyun hanya mengangguk. Dia sudah berkemas kemarin. "Kita tidur bersama ya ketika di Busan, _eommarang, apparang, hyungeun_." Kata Daehyun lalu memeluk Jaejoong. "Hei, jagoanku jadi manja, ada apa."

" _Bogoshipo_ "

"Kurasa kakakmu akan keberatan, kau tahu dia tidak suka selimut baumu. Kau harus mencucinya dulu."

"Kita pakai selimut _hyung_ saja kalau begitu, aku malas mencucinya _eomma_."

"Dasar pemalas, apa kau melakukan hal yang sama saat di Seoul?"

" _Eoh_ "

.

.

"Busan?"

Yongguk mengernyit membaca isi map yang baru saja diantar Jongup, tentang kunjungan kerja ke Busan dimana cabang yang sudah lama ditutup akan dibuka kembali. Ada dua nama yang akan pergi, Yongguk dan seorang pegawai yang sudah membuatnya kesal selama dua hari, Jung Daehyun.

"Jadi apa Jung Daehyun tidak masuk lagi?"

Jongup menggeleng. "Belum, aku sudah menghubunginya tapi ponselnya mati."

"Sudah beberapa hari? kirim saja surat pemecatan kerumahnya." Ucap Yongguk akhirnya "Kau, kita yang pergi ke Busan, tidak ada waktu untuk menunggu orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab."

"Tapi direktur, _proposal_ itu milik Daehyun _hyung_ , dia yang mengerjakan, aku tidak mungkin mengambil alihnya begitu saja-

"Kau pelajari, itu milik perusahaan setelah Daehyun menerima surat pemecatan, itu resmi milik perusahaan"

"Tapi-

"Atau kau saja yang ku pecat kalau begitu."

" _Andwe, ne aegesemnida_. Aku akan persiapkan diri untuk keberangkatan kita ke Busan."

Jongup berkata lugas, menandakan kesiapan meski dalam hati ia mengutuk habis Jung Daehyun yang sudah tiga hari membuatnya susah, mengambil alih semua pekerjaan dan ketika dia sedang mencoba menolong sekali lagi, ia malah yang diancam. Kan menyebalkan.

Dia harus menemui Daehyun, ia harus memukul sibibir tebal itu agar menjadi lebih bertanggung jawab, enak saja, pergi begitu saja dan orang lain yang harus susah, dan direktur baru ini juga rupanya lebih menyebalkan dari Minseok, ya tuhan ini semua gara-gara Jung Daehyun.

Yongguk meneliti dokumen kerja yang baru diterimanya, pengembangan industri yang sudah lama mati? Ini seperti pemerasan, baru beberapa hari lalu ia menduduki perusahaan ia sudah dituntut untuk mengembangkan perusahaan mati, ayahnya ini sungguh luar biasa.

Pantas saja Namie dan Minah selalu menginginkan pindah ke Jepang, tuntutan ayahnya terlalu berat. Ketika mulutnya menyebutkan "Busan?" Jantung Yongguk menggila. _Ah, mungkin Nam_ ie.

.

.

Tiba di Busan sore kemudian, Daehyun langsung bergelung malas dan membiarkan kakaknya menggerutu karena harus membereskan barang-barang Daehyun yang tidak beraturan didalam koper, seperti habis terkena badai, lebur menjadi satu, seperti Daehyun menghempas semua isi lemari kedalam koper dan Yonghwa harus membereskannya, jika tidak ibunya yang cantik jelita itu akan mencekokinya dengan kalimat manis penuh dramatis, kalau saja bukan adik, Yonghwa yakin Daehyun akan kehilangan hidung besarnya, alih-alih menyebut hidung Daehyun ramping dan mancung, Yonghwa lebih suka menyebutnya hidung besar.

Sementara Yonghwa sibuk menggerutu, Daehyun sibuk dengan trawangan pikirannya sambil menatapi tembok warna putih kamarnya, seluruh tubuhnya ia bungkus selimut supaya kakaknya mengira kalau dia sudah tidur, karena jika sudah dalam posisi seperti ini, maka ia akan menangis. Airmata mengalir tanpa bisa ditahan, kenangan masalalu mendesak masuk untuk diingat, sungguh sesuatu yang sejak lama ingin ia lupakan, kenapa? Karena Daehyun benci. Kenapa ketika ia sudah mulai tenang dan menata kembali hidupnya, kenapa orang itu datang lagi, kenapa dia harus kembali, belum puaskah tiga tahun lalu menghancurkan hidupnya.

Jika tidak ingat hukum, Daehyun pasti sudah menembak habis isi kepalanya, setidaknya jika dia mati Daehyun akan tenang, hatinya terlalu sakit, fakta bahwa hanya dirinya yang hancur sementara dia begitu terlihat bahagia adalah semacam cambuk yang memukulnya tak kasat mata, sakit tapi tidak menimbukan bekas.

Ada semacam sakit yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, sakit karena kehilangan, semuanya terenggut hanya dalam semalam, seperti membalikan telapak tangan lalu dilayangkan tepat diwajah. Jung Daehyun terluka demikian.

.

.

TBC?

.

.

 **Balasan** _ **Review dari Teaser – Ch**_ **1.**

( **Guest** ) : Iya bener banget, perhatikan sekilas, visual tiap membernya biasa aja, tapi perhatikan baik-baik. Wajah mereka ganteng semua dan kegantengan mereka itu nggak sekedar ganteng, tapi kegantengan mereka berkarakter. Dengerin musik mereka sekilas, tanggepannya pasti, ini apa sih bikin telinga sakit, tapi dengerkan baik-baik, musik mereka bagus meski artinya kita nggak tahu, musik mereka keren. Music Bank kah? Aku akan usahakan datang, karena aku pengen liat mereka.

 **HaeUKE** : Karena itu aku nulis BangDae. Ini sudah dilanjut.

 **Elle Riyuu** : Sebenernya _review_ panjang itu malah menyenangkan, tapi yang bikin aku bingung, gimana jawabnya, kamu lagi nanya atau lagi ngrampok, hehe _just kidding_ , karena aku bingung mau jawabnya gimana jadi aku bawain _chapter_ duanya aja ya, kalau ini belum menjawab pertanyaan kamu, berarti tunggu _chapter_ selanjutnya. Hehe. Terimakasih udah penasaran dan mau baca FF ini.

 **Laras Sekar Kinanthi** : Ini udah di _next_ makasih udah baca. Aku cinta banget sama kamu. _Muah_ , kamu kayaknya baca semua FF aku, _lovelovelove_ bgt pokonya. Hehe.

(Guest) **DaeJae trash** : Ini udah di lanjut. Sudah membaca? Kamu suka cerita aku, aku juga suka sama kamu. Hehe.

(Guest) **Some1** : Ini udah dilanjut. Sudah membaca? _Okay, fighting juga_.

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** : Hyun _Family_ yang DaeBaek ya? Kalo denger DaeBaek, bawaannya bilangnya _Daebak_ , hehe. Menurutku selain _strong_ juga karismatik, dan menurutku Jongup itu yang paling karismatik(Kalo lagi nari atau diem) apalagi _era Noir_ , ya ampun aku meleleh bgt, eh jadi ngomong apa. Iya, dedek bayinya masih lama lahirnya.

 **Elle Riyuu** :Aku juga suka Bangdae, apalagi setelah nonton Heyo TV dan M wave _meet and greet_ buat Rose, aku ngrasa ada yang beda dari Daehyun, pipinya agak gembil dan menurutku dia kok jadi imut, manis gimana gitu, ditambah foto yang di IG duh cantik bgt.

 **Oxeye** : WOYYY JUGA, HAHA. Ini udah dilanjut. Aku nulis karena setelah baca di google dan Ffn. Dan karena dikit bgt makanya aku nulis, sekarang kayanya juga BangDae itu _main_ OTP ku. Kita samaan.

 **Jung Rae Gun** : Sejak era Rose aku ngliat kayaknya pipinya Dae ini gembil, dan menurutku dia jadi imut dan manis gimana dan foto di IG itu dia cantik bangt dan ditambah nonton di Heyo TV, itu banyak BangDae yang meurutku sweet bgt, jadi ya jadilah memperkuat niatku untuk nulis BangDae. Apalagi karena stok FF BangDae itu dikit banget.

.

.

Thanks To.

Terimakasih buat yang udah mau baca, _review, follow_ dan _favorite_. Nggak nyangka ada yang suka dan mau nungguin.

.

.

Damchoo


	5. Chapter 3

ROSE

.

.

BangDae

Yaoi – Mpreg

.

.

 _Standard disclaimer_

.

.

Tempat yang sangat luas, seperti diatas langit dan kaki Daehyun berpijak pada awan. Ia tidak mengerti, dimana dia? Apakah di surga? Kata orang surga adalah tempat dimana semuanya berwarna putih, mata Daehyun mengedar, berputar serta mengamati keadaan sekitar, adakah orang lain disana?

Tidak ada, Daehyun seorang diri, baru dia sadari ternyata tubuhnya dibalut pakaian putih ukuran super besar yang membuat dirinya tampak seperti kelelawar dan rupanya ia tidak mengenakan alas kaki, namun dibawah kakinya halus, seperti kain sutra tapi juga keras seperti keramik.

Sebenarnya dimana dia sekarang? Pertanyaan itu yang terus bergelayut pada pikiran Daehyun, karena bingung ia memilih berjalan semakin kedalam, suasana masih sama, senyap tanpa kehidupan sampai matanya menangkap _box_ besar dengan klambu putih bersih di ujung sana.

Mata Daehyun menyipit. Apakah itu _box_ bayi? Ditempat seperti ini terdapat _box_ bayi? Rasanya tidak mungkin. Didorong rasa penasaran Daehyun berjalan semakin mendekat dan rupanya benar, _box_ bayi. Seonggok bayi tertidur dengan pulas dibawah klambu dan terbalut selimut hangat. Bayi yang yang sangat cantik, kulitnya putih bersih, bibirnya bergerak lucu, seperti sedang menyusu.

Tanpa bisa dikontrol, tangan Daehyun terulur, menyentuh sebelah pipi sibayi dengan lembut. Kepalanya bergerak, mengusak dan mendesak pada tangan Daehyun membuat pria itu tertawa kecil. Ia berfikir bayi itu pasti mengira kalau Daehyun adalah anggota keluarganya.

Semakin bayi itu mendesak tangan Daehyun, semakin pula lelaki itu tersenyur lebar seraya menikmati, sampai sesuatu yang kecil juga keras seperti rantai menyapa jarinya. Daehyun mengernyit, sedikit menarik benda yang menyangkut dijarinya, sebuah kalung.

"Baby" Daehyun bergumam lirih ketika bibirnya mengucap tulisan pada bandul kalung tersebut. Keningnya berkerut, merasa tidak asing dengan benda tersebut. Ketika otaknya dapat mengingat dimana dia pernah melihatnya, Daehyun tersentak. Menjauhkan dirinya dari _box_ tersebut dan dia mengamati. Semakin ternganga ketika melihat pada kepala _box_ , terdapat tulisan Baby Jung.

Air mata turun tanpa bisa dicegah, dengan lunglai Daehyun menggeleng. Tangannya kembali bergetar. Ini mimpi, mimpi yang buruk. Jung Daehyun bangunlah dari mimpi ini. Ia merapalkan do'a.

…

Cahaya putinya hilang, sejenak Bang Yongguk kehilangan penglihatan. Cahaya ditempat aneh yang tadi menuntunya untuk meneliti keadaan kini tertelan dan hilang begitu saja. Jika tempat yang baru saja ia singgahi tadi adalah surga, maka mungkin ini adalah neraka, neraka digambarkan bagi mereka yang berdosa, dan dosa berwarna hitam.

Sama seperti tempatnya berpijak saat ini, hitam kelam dan menyesakan dada Yongguk, namun dari semua itu, ia merasa kalau dia bisa melihat, diujung sana terdapat cahaya putih kecil. Dari pantulan tersebut Yongguk menilik dirinya.

Dia masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama, pakaian putih yang dikenakannya sejak ia membuka mata di tempat aneh ini. Mengatur nafasnya sejenak, Yongguk kemudian berlari. Menuju pada sumber cahaya dan matanya menangkap seorang pemuda terduduk di samping _box_ sambil mengepalkan tangan di depan wajahnya. Dia sedang berdo'a.

Yongguk bermaksud bertanya, maka ia menyentuh punggung si pemuda. Dia sama seprti Yongguk, mungkin tersesat dan ketakutan. Namun disaat mata mereka bertemu, disaat itu pula Yongguk terpaku. Tatapannya tajam, seperti belati membuat Yonggkuk sulit bernafas. Ia mundur karena itu.

Tubuhnya menabrak _box_ yang berada tepat disampingya, berpindah dengan aneh, karena tadi _box_ tersebut berada disamping si pemuda. Ia menoleh, menatap kedalam _box_ dan di dalam sana seorang bayi tertidur, tidak. Mata Yongguk terbelalak.

Bayi itu sudah mati. Bayi itu mengenakan jas, yang seperti di _design_ khusus untuknya, wajah ayi itu terlihat berkilau namun tidak bisa dielak kalau kulitnya sudah memucat, disamping tubuh bayi tersebut bunga-bunga tertata dengan rapi dan entah sejak kapan _box_ putih berklambu itu berubah menjadi peti mati.

"Kau pembunuh"

Yongguk menoleh ketika telinganya mendengar teriakan itu, kemudian dengan keras sipemuda memukul perut dan dadanya.

…

 _a_ B.A.P Fanfiction

By

Damchoo

…

Yongguk terbatuk kemudian matanya terbuka, nafasnya memburu, dadanya bergemuruh dan dia menjadi tidak tenang. Dengan tergesa ia mengambil air minum yang tersedia di nakas. Mimpi apa itu? Yongguk bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, sambil mengatur nafasnya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang.

Menyentuh dada kirinya yang berdetak sangat kencang, sampai Yongguk takut kalau jantung itu akan menjebol dadanya membuatnya mati saat itu juga. Ia memejamkan matanya lagi, mengingat bayi dalam peti mati tersebut. Sebenarnya siapa pemuda dan bayi itu?

Apa mungkin dia adalah anak Namie? Tidak. Yongnam – nama Namie sangat mencintai Himchan. Dan anak mereka Chanyong sudah besar. Namie berselingkuh kemudian bayinya meninggal? Itu terdengar konyol. Meski Namie terlihat seperti brandalan yang tidak tahu aturan, tapi hatinya lembut dan dia sangat tidak bisa menyakiti orang yang disayanginya.

Jangankan menyakiti Himchan dan berselingkuh, melemparkan boneka _tiger_ milik Yongguk saja, Yongnam sangat merasa bersalah apa lagi menyakiti hati Himchan dan berselingkuh. Yongguk menggeleng keras kemudian meneguk air minumnya lagi. Ini pasti hanya mimpi, bunga tidur, ketika sedang meyakinkan dirinya lagi, kalimat sipemuda terngiang.

 _Kau pembunuh._ Yongguk terbatuk lagi, menyemburkan minuman yang hampir mencapai tenggorokan dan itu sangat menyakiti tenggorokannya. Pembunuh? Dada Yongguk terasa sesak, dia menangis tanpa sadar, tidak tahu ada apa dengan dirinya, Yongguk meraih mantelnya dan berjalan keluar kamar, ia butuh udara segar.

Menenangkan pikiran dan mungkin setelah itu ia bisa berpikir jernih. Hanya karena mimpi ia tidak boleh salah paham pada saudaranya. _Bang Yongnam bukan orang seperti itu Bang Yongguk_. Dia meyakinkan diri sendiri.

…

Pantai Songjeong, pantai berpasir putih yang berada di dekat bukit Dalmaji. Daehyun berada disana sekarang, sedang menendang-nendang pasir yang mengenai kakinya akibat terbawa gelombang air laut. Tengah malam, sedikit aneh bagi seseorang untuk berada di area pantai, mengingat hari yang masih gelap, ini tengah malam. Bukan dini hari menjelang matahari terbit, namun hal itu memang sedang dilakukannya. Berada disekitar pantai tidak peduli masih tengah malam.

Daehyun suka pantai dan jika suasana hatinya sedang tidak tenang, tempat yang akan didatanginya adalah pantai, apalagi pantai di Busan, tempat lahirnya dan kampung halamannya. Meskipun masih tengah malam.

Ia menghembus nafasnya, menatap lurus pada air yang berwarna kelam. Kemudian ia berteriak kecang, inilah yang dia sukai. Jika malam hari ia bisa bebas melakukan apapun tanpa takut mengganggu orang lain. Angin bertiup kemudian, seakan menjawab teriakan Daehyun.

"Ini kau?" katanya lirih. Membiarkan angin menerpa dirinya, menerbangkan rambutnya dan mengeringkan air yang terus mengalir dari mata. Tangannya yang berada dalam saku mantel perlahan dibawa keluar, bersama benda yang sedari tadi digenggamnya.

"Baby" dia mengusap bandul kalung tersebut dan lagi-lagi air jatuh, menimpa berlian kecil yang berkilau ditengah-tengah huruf B.

"AAAAAAAAAAA"

…

Dari hotel tempatnya menginap, Yongguk berjalan menyusuri malam sampai tidak sadar kakinya menapak pada pesisir pantai, deburan ombak berbunyi dan angin menerpa tubuhnya. Seperti ada yang menarik dirinya, Yongguk kini berjalan tanpa alas kaki menyusuri tepi pantai.

Membiarkan pasir dan air mengenai kakinya. Ia berbalik menatap lautan sebentar. Ia berteriak. Mencoba melonggarkan hatinya yang tengah sesak, melepaskan bebannya dalam teriakan tersebut. Cukup berhasil.

Yongguk puas dengan itu, melanjutkan sedikit jalannya dan dikagetkan dengan.

"AAAAAAAAAAA"

Teriakan seseorang yang melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dia lakukan barusan. Ia sedikit merajug, terkaget dengan suara itu, ketika ia mencari sumber suara, rupanya yang berteriak tepat didepannya. Seseorang bermantel coklat yang kini menghadap lautan.

Mungkin dia sedang dalam keadaan hati seperti Yongguk, ia hanya diam, memperhatikan tanpa melakukan apapun sampai sang pemuda menolehkan kepala, sepertinya sadar sedang diperhatikan.

Jarak yang tidak seberapa jauh membuat Yongguk langsung bisa melihat kalau orang tersebut membolakan matanya. Ia menyimpulkan, pasti dia merasa aneh, tentu saja, seseorang berjalan tengah malam ditepi pantai masuk dalam kategori aneh kan? Yongguk pun mengakui. Tapi tunggu, lelaki itu pun sama, dia juga berdiri ditepi pantai tanpa alas kaki, seharusnya jangan sekaget itu.

"A-" baru Yongguk akan berkata, sipemuda telah pergi, berlalu tanpa mengatakan apapun, langkahnya terburu dan sesuatu terjatuh dari kantungnya. " _Changkan_ " Yongguk berteriak, sambil dirinya sedikit berlari, menuju sesuatu yang berkilau yang tadi terjatuh dari kantung sang pria.

Sebuah kalung, indah sekali, bandulnya bertuliskan _Baby. Baby?_ Bayi atau sayang? Ia memiringkan kepalanya kesamping. "Kau menjatuhkan sesuatu" teriak Yongguk lagi kemudian ikut melangkah pergi, bermaksud mengejar untuk mengembalikan kalung tersebut.

…

Tidak mungkin, dia tidak mungkin disini, Daehyun pasti salah lihat. Pemuda itu menepuki pipinya sambil terus berjalan menjauh dari sekitar pantai, dia harus pulang, dia harus bersembunyi. Pikirannya yang brantakan, membuat Daehyun tidak memperhatikan jalanan, berjalan lurus terus hendak menyebrang, sehingga dia tidak sadar kalau sebuah kendaraan besar melaju kearahnya.

Ketika kakinya tiba di pinggir jalan, Yongguk mengedar, pemuda itu bertubuh kecil, jika ia berlari kencang itu mungkin saja, namun jika secepat ini rasanya tidak mungkin juga, ia mengedarkan pandangan, mencari-cari mungkin sipemuda masih disekitaran sana, matanya menemukan, dia melihatnya berdiri mematung nyaris ditengah jalan, cahaya dari jarak yang masih lumayan jauh menerpa tubuh kecil tersebut, dan saat itu mata Yongguk terbuka lebar, membelalak seperti akan keluar.

Truk datang, menuju kearahnya namun pemuda itu malah berdiam diri, gila, bosan hidup dan segala umpat srapah keluar dari mulut Yongguk, namun anehnya ia malah mulai mengambil langkah. Berlari dengan secepat yang ia bisa menuju tempat sipemuda itu berdiri, dorongan ingin menyelamatkan entah datang dari mana, ia berhasil menangkap tangan sipemuda dan membawanya minggir sebelum truk itu semakin dekat, mereka sudah akan sampai di pinggir tepat pada saat itu sipemuda menoleh, Yongguk bisa melihat wajahnya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, bayangan kecelakaan besar melintas dikepalanya, Yongguk menjadi pusing, bunyi klakson panjang mengiang ditelinganya, tapi tubuh Yongguk serasa beku, mati rasa membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

…

"Daehyun"

Mata Jaejoong terbuka dan langsung terduduk. Piama yang ia kenakan bsah kuyup seperti seakan ia sudah melakukan _marathon_. Mimpi buruk, mimpi mengerikan tanpa bisa dicegah, ia menangis, membangunkan sang _suami_ yang tadinya masih terlelap.

"Boo Jae, ada apa?" Yunho merengkuh, mengambil tubuh Jaejoong yang bergetar dan sedang menangis. "Mimpi buruk?" dalam pelukan Yunho, Jaejoong mengangguk, selain mimpi buruk, itu juga mimpi yang mengerikan, seperti melihat gambaran masalalu yang sedang coba dilupakan.

"Aku mimpi Hyunnie, tentang kecelakaan tiga tahun lalu." Meski terisak, ia mencoba berbagi, mengatakan isi mimpinya pada _suami_ nya. Ia ingin ditenangkan dan Yunho tahu maksudnya, dengan pelan, Yunho menepuk pelan punggung _isteri_ nya. "Itu sudah berlalu sayang. Hyunnie kita sudah baik-baik saja. Dia bahkan dirumah kan"

"Tapi aku seperti melihatnya, terlihat nyata dan aku benar-benar takut."

"Sst, dengarkan aku" Yunho menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jaejoong dan mengambil wajahnya, menimang kepala tersebut dan menghapus air yang membasahi wajah cantik itu. "Mimpi adalah bunga tidur, seorang ibu punya ikatan batin yang kuat dengan anaknya, jika kau bermimpi tentang sesuatu yang pernah menimpa anak kita, itu wajar, tapi membuatmu sama terguncangnya dengan Daehyun, kau tidak boleh, jika kau demikian maka siapa yang akan membantuku menguatkan Daehyun?" kata Yunho.

"Sudah sekarang tidur lagi, kau bilang besok ingin membuatkan cheesecake untuk Daehyun, dia akan kecewa kalau besok melihat ibunya bermata panda dan bengkak. Yonghwa pasti akan mengatakan seperti ini. Kurasa bibir besar Daehyun pindah kemata _eomma_ " tambahnya lagi, lalu menirukan bagaimana Yonghwa jika mengejek ibunya yang matanya bengkak karena menangis sehabis menonton drama.

"Aku ingin melihat Daehyun" rengeknya kemudian, Yunho menggeleng. "Kita akan mengangu tidurnya, biarkan dia istirahat. Demamnya masih belum terlalu baik, terlebih setelah perjalanan dari Seoul ke Busan. Dia butuh istirahat yang banyak, aku yakin dengan begitu besok mulutnya tidak akan bisa diam dan selalu mengganggumu dan Yonghwa."

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas kecewa, meski begitu dia tetap menurut, anak bungsunya itu memang sedang tidak sehat dan apa yang dikatakan Yunho memang benar, maka ia memilih kembali membaringkan tubuhnya, memeluk Yunho dengan erat lalu tertidur kembali.

…

Jongup menuliskan sebuah pesan dan dititipkan pada resepsionis hotel. Dia suda berada di Busan, seharusnya keberangkatan mereka yang sudah ditentukan adalah lusa, namun direktur barunya itu mengatakan akan mengecek keadaan dan melihat bagaimana kondisi pabrik yang tutup tersebut maka dari itu, ia memutuskan berangkat lebih dahulu, seharunya Jongup memang tidak perlu ikut, ia bisa berangkat lusa sesuai perintah.

Namun ia punya urusan lain, dia harus menemui Daehyun, lelaki yang seharusnya menangani pekerjaan ini, namun malah kabur, awalnya ia ingin marah, marah besar dan menyumpahi pemuda bermarga Jung tersebut. Tapi setelah mendengar Youngjae – teman satu _flat_ Daehyun, kemarahan Jongup hilang, lenyap tanpa bekas berganti menjadi cemas.

Daehyun sakit, sempat dirawat dirumah sakit meski hanya sehari. Sekarang sudah ada dirumah, rumah kediaman oranag tuanya di Busan, karena kebetulan dia akan ke Busan, maka sekalian saja, ia ingin menjenguk. Daehyun sakit adalah hal yang aneh, juga terlalu tiba-tiba. Tapi juga tidak bisa disalahkan, sakit bukan keinginan kita kan.

Setelah memastikan kalau penjaga resepsionis telah mengerti maksud dari perkataannya, ia bergegas keluar, menuju mobil perusahaan yang membawanya dengan direkturnya kemarin.

Karena mobil itu milik perusahaan dan tidak bisa sembarangan menggunakannya, Jongup sudah menuliskan surat, meminta izin dan dia berjanji akan kembali sebelum Yongguk akan pergi kepabrik, maka dari itu dia memilih mengambil waktu pagi, jam tujuh adalah waktu sekarang, sudah bisa untuk seseorang bertamu lagipula dia tidak lama. Hanya ingin menjenguk Daehyun saja.

Jarak hotel dan rumah kediaman Jung tidak terlalu jauh, sehingga dengan mobil Jongup mampu menempuh perjalanan kurang dari setengah jam. Jongup pernah datang kemari, satu tahun lalu ketika ia, Minseok dan Daehyun melakukan pekerjaan di Busan, beruntung Jongup masih mengingat alamatnya, jadi tidak sulit baginya.

Jongup menekan tombol pada dingding rumah yang lumayan besar tersebut dua kali. Menunggu sebentar pintu terbuka dan Jung Yonghwa yang keluar, kakak Daehyun yang sangat karismatik tapi lucu.

"Uh, Jonguppie" sapa Yonghwa sedikit kaget.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_." Jongup membungkuk dalam.

…

"Saya tidak tahu." Yongguk menggeleng lemas, dia tidak tahu siapa pemuda yang kini berada diruangan dalam keadaan terkunci. Bukan tanpa alasan mereka mengurung pemuda tersebut, pemuda yang ditolong Yongguk sudah bangun, sejak satu jam yang lalu dan dokter mengatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja. Karena Yongguk _lah_ yang lebih parah.

Tulang punggungnya mengalami keretakan, truk besar itu memang tidak menabraknya dan si pemuda, namun kepala truk tersebut sedikit menyerempet tubuh Yongguk dan membuatnya terlempar pada bahu jalan. Ia tidak peduli pada dirinya saat itu, ia justru teramat panik ketika melihat kepala orang yang ditolongnya berdarah.

Membentur pohon ketika Yongguk mendorongnya. Pemuda itu tidak apa, benturan itu tidak menimbulkan sesuatu yang berbahaya, namun yang menjadi pertanyaan para dokter termasuk Yongguk adalah, kenapa pemuda itu sampai mengamuk. Mengacaukan ruangan UGD dan mengharuskan ia dipindahkan.

Ciri-ciri demikan biasanya terjadi pada seseorang yang baru saja menerima pelecehan seksual, namun saat pemeriksaan dokter tidak menemukan yang aneh, dan dari bagaimana cara Yongguk membawa dan mengabaikan lukanya demi menyelamatkan pemuda itu, dokter malah mengira mereka _suami-isteri_.

Sayangnya, dugaannya salah, sekarang mereka dirundung kebingungan, Yongguk telah memberikan tanda pengenalnya dan sudah tercantum pada daftar pasien. Namun masalahnya adalah pemuda yang dibawa Yongguk, jangankan ditanyai namanya, didekati saja susah. Obat penenang sudah akan diberikan tadi tapi dia malah menghancurkan seisi ruangan tersebut.

Yongguk sudah meminta maaf dan berjanji akan menanggung kerugian, namun bukan itu permasalahannya. Mereka butuh keterangan sang pemuda, mungkin keluarganya bisa membantu, tapi seperti yang sudah dijelaskan. Sipemuda sulit didekati.

"Sebaiknya anda istirahat saja, anda terluka dan luka andalah yang mengkhawatirkan" saran dokter kemudian Yongguk menghela nafas, membungkuk dalam sebagai permintaan maaf. Ia tidak bisa membantu dan malah membuat masalah. Astaga, niat baiknya kenapa menimbulkan masalah. Ia sudah siap akan pergi, namun jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak nyeri, sakit sekali.

Sakit tidak tertahankan membuat Yongguk mengerang, kemudian semuanya gelap.

…

Daehyun duduk diatas tempat tidur dengan pandangan menerawang, ia sudah tidak mengamuk lagi, namun malah menjadi diam, membisu seraya menatap nanar. Apa yang sudah dia lakukan? Ia memutar pandangan, tempat itu sangat brantakan. Alat-alat medis bertebaran dimana-mana.

Ini salah, kau seharunya tidak boleh seperti ini Daehyun, kau seharusnya menunjukan padanya kalau kau baik-baik saja. kau kuat dan kau bisa membuktikan kalau kau tidak hanya berbicara. Kalau kau kuat dengan segalanya.

Jika kau seperti ini, dia akan menindasmu lagi dan akan berbuat yang lebih kejam lagi. Daehyun menelan ludah. Membayangkan dia akan berbuat semakin kejam membuat Daehyun menggeleng. Tidak, dia tidak boleh menjadi lemah, cukup sekali saja dia membuat hidup Daehyun brantakan, tidak lagi.

Trauma ini harus segera enyah, dia harus membuktikan kalau Jung Daehyun yang sekarang bukanlah Jung Daehyun yang dulu.

Ditengah semangatnya yang membara, bayangan senyuman ibunya terlintas dimatanya dan Daehyun tidak bisa menahan tangis, untuk menyokong kekuatan ia butuh ibunya, ayahnya dan kakaknya, namun mereka tidak ada. Daehyun butuh mereka. Sekarang.

…

"Lho Jonguppie sudah pergi?" tanya Jaejoong yang baru saja keluar, membawakan minum untuk tamunya. "Daehyun tidak ada dirumah _eomma_ , kurasa dia sedang lari pagi dan mampir kesuatu tempat."

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. "Dia tidak ada dikamar saat aku akan memanggilnya" jelasnya, Daehyun memang terbiasa melakukan olahraga pagi, jadi ketika pagi-pagi sekali keluarga Jung tidak menemukan Daehyun maka anak itu sedang berlari mengelilingi kota.

"Anak itu, padahal tubuhnya belum sembuh benar." Kesal Jaejoong.

"Mungkin tekad Daehyun sudah bulat, sebulat mata _eomma_."

" _Mwo_?"

Yonghwa nyengir pada ibunya, mencomot kue kering dalam toples. "Aku dan dia pernah berbicara ditelepon, dia berkata padaku akan memperbanyak waktu olahraga, dia bilang ingin membuat tubuhnya seperti Jongup" dan Jaejoong semakin tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan sulung Jung ini.

"Daehyun pernah melihat bentuk tubuh Jongup dan dia langsung mengatakan _Wow_ , namun ketika melihat bentuk tubuhnya dia malah mendesah, dan sejak saat itu dia bertekad membuat tubuhnya berisi lalu membentuk roti sobek diperutnya. Tapi bukannya mendapat apa yang dia inginkan dia malah menjadi terlihat sangat manis karena pipinya agak gembil" Yonghwa mencomot lagi kue kering dalam toples.

"Jongup? Apa mereka menjalin hubungan? Kenapa sampai melihat bentuk tubuh?" Yonghwa sontak terbatuk mendengar pertanyaan ibunya. "Tidak, jangan salah paham _eomma_ , mereka berteman. Itu ketika mereka mendapat liburan selepas pekerjaan, satu tahun yang lalu _eomma_ ingat, mereka berenang dipantai?"

Jaejoong ber-ah ria. Dia ingat ketika itu dua teman kerja Daehyun juga sempat mampir. " _Eomma_ pikir mereka memiliki hubungan."

"Tidak, Daehyun sudah mempunyai tambatan hati, tapi dia terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkannya." Kata Yonghwa.

"Siapa?"

"Youngjae"

"Teman satu _flat_ nya?"

"Hmm"

…

Jongup kembali ke hotel dengan perasaan kecewa, rupanya Daehyun sudah sehat dan bisa pergi jalan-jalan dipagi hari, niat ingin memarahinya timbul lagi. Tapi sadar memarahi Daehyun adalah hal yang percuma membuat Jongup mendesah kecewa.

Maka dari itu Jongup lebih memilih mengeluarkan ponselnya, menekan tobol _on_ lalu terlihatlah sebuah foto. _Wallpaper_ layar kucinya adalah gambar seorang dokter. Dokter yang menangani ibunya ketika ibunya masuk rumah sakit beberapa bulan lalu. Dokter yang diam-diam mencuri hatinya, tapi sayangnya dia sudah menikah dan memiliki seorang anak.

Jongup menghembuskan nafas panjang, kecewa kalau boleh jujur. Dia tidak bermaksud untuk merusak rumah tangga orang, dia hanya ingin menyimpan fotonya dan mengagumi dalam diam, makanya dia memotretnya diam-diam tanpa pernah mau mencoba berinteraksi.

Ketika sedang asik mengamati gambar diponselnya, matanya tertuju pada jam _digital_ dilayar, jam sembilan lebih lima belas menit? Jongup bertanya dalam hati, ah seharusnya direkturnya sudah menghubunginya untuk pergi ke pabrik. Ia menggeser layar kunci diponselnya, membuka buku telepon dan mencari nama direktur.

Menunggu sekian lama, akhirnya sambungan terhubung. " _Yeoboseyo_ " sapa Jongup ramah. Belum sempat dia bertanya, keningnya sudah ditumbuhi kerutan dengan pertanyaan dan suara disebrang sana.

Lalu hal berikutnya yang ia dengar malah semakin mengejutkan.

…

Menjelang siang, keluarga Jung mulai klabakan, karena Jung bungsu tak kunjung pulang, tidak bisa dihubungi karena ponselnya ditinggal dirumah, _double_ Jung yang tadi sedang diluar rumah untuk bekerja ditelepon sang nyonya untuk segera pulang.

"Kupikir dia sedang olahraga, karena itu biasa terjadi." Yonghwa tampak menyesal. Daehyun bukan anak yang manja, atau ketergantungan kepada orang lain, hanya saja yang ditakutkan oleh keluarga Jung adalah, Daehyun sedang tidak terlalu sehat, dan fakta bahwa kesehatan Daehyun terganggu karena kembali merasa ketakutan adalah penyebabnya yang membuat mereka cemas.

Ketika sedang dirundung kecemasan, bahkan Jaejoong sudah tersendu-sendu, tiba-tiba ponsel Daehyun berbunyi. Yunho memandangnya sebentar namun kemudian mengangkatnya.

…

Jongup tiba dirumah sakit dan langsung menanyakan kepada penjaga resepsionis, dimana korban kecelakaan semalam atas nama Bang Yongguk, dia diberi tahu dan langsung menuju ruangan yang ditempati direkturnya.

Ketika dia sedang berjalan cepat kesana, matanya menemukan Yongguk berdiri di depan pintu sebuah ruangan. Disekitar tulang selangka dan lengannya dibebat penuh dan tangannya digantung pada leher.

Sepertinya cukup parah, tapi kenapa dia malah berdiri didepan pintu ruangan lain, apa mungkin dia kecelakaan bersama orang lain?

…

Kepalanya berdenyut ketika membuka matanya untuk kedua kali disalah satu ruangan dirumah sakit. Ketika dia terbangun, pandangannya disapa oleh dokter yang tersenyum padanya.

"Apa yang terjadi dokter."

"Anda sudah sadar, anda pingsan ketika akan kembali keruangan anda. Sebaiknya anda beristirahat saja"

"Dokter apa pemuda itu masih mengamuk?"

Sang dokter menaikan satu alisnya, dalam pikirannya, sebenarnya apa hubungan dua orang ini, katanya mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa bahkan tidak mengenal namun tatapan dan pandangan lelaki dihadapannya ini terlihat sekali sangat khawatir.

"Dia demam, suhu tubuhnya meninggi dan ketika kami ingin mengecek keadaannya, dia jatuh pingsan"

Yongguk terdiam sebentar, lalu mendongak lagi. "Apa saya bisa melihatnya?" si dokter kembali menaikan alisnya, terkekah kemudian. "Tentu saja, hanya saja anda tidak disarankan memasuki ruangan, kami akan melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut sehubungan dengan sikapnya, apakah dia memiliki trauma dengan rumah sakit, trauma-" Kini gantian Yongguk yang menaikan alisnya, karena si dokter menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Ah, maksudku atau mungkin mengidap gangguan kepanikan."

 _Gangguan kepanikan_? Yongguk menggumam tanpa suara. "Saya akan melihatnya dokter dan akan meminta bantuan teman saya untuk mencari tahu mengenai keluarganya, mungkin keluarganya bisa membantu."

"Karena anda tidak mengenalnya kurasa itu lebih baik, dan juga. Sebaiknya anda pikirkan diri anda saja dan apakah adalah pasien transplantasi jantung?"

Yongguk mengerjap, tidak mengerti maksudnya, namun dia mengangguk. "Detak jantung anda sempat mengalami masalah, guncangan dan benturan pada tubuh anda sempat membuat jantung baru anda melemah"

Yongguk menyentuh dadanya sebelah kiri. "Namun sekarang sudah kembali stabil anda tenang saja, tapi anda butuh perawatan dan pengawasan dokter "Yongguk mengangguk tanpa melihat pada, dokter."

…

Setelah bercakap cukup lama dengan dokter, Yongguk melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan dimana sipemuda itu ditempatkan, katanya sedang tidur, atau ditidurkan. Dan ternyata benar, ketika Yongguk tiba lalu melongokan kepalanya pada kaca, dia sedang tidur damai, pemuda itu seperti.

Mata Yongguk menyipit, sepertinya dia pernah melihat pemuda itu, astaga dia baru sadar. Pemuda itu adalah pemuda yang sama dengan pemuda yang menolong Chanyong waktu itu. Ia tertegun, dia baru sadar. Yongguk baru sadar pemuda itu juga yang menatapnya dengan ketakutan, apakah semalam juga demikian?

Karena meilhat dirinya makanya dia kabur.

"Direktur" pikiran Yongguk buyar ketika telinganya mendengar suara yang tidak asing, dia menoleh. Moon Jongup berdiri disana, Moon Jongup? Bagaimana bisa dia berada disini? Yongguk baru berniat untuk menghubunginya selepas melihat sipemuda, siapa tahu bisa mengambil gambarnya dan mengirimkan pada pemuda itu untuk dia mencari informasi.

"Saya menghubungi anda karena seharusnya kita pergi ke pabrik tapi yang mengangkat seorang wanita dan mengatakan kalau anda mengalami kecelakaan dan sedang dirawat, anda baik-baik saja?" tanyanya seakan mengerti pikiran Yongguk.

"Tulang lenganku mengalami retak saja, tidak apa-apa." Jawab Yongguk, lalu jarinya menunjuk pada kaca. "Bisakah kau masuk kedalam dan mengambil gambarnya, tolong sebarkan iklan dan cari tahu tentangnya, dokter memerlukan data dirinya."

Jongup menoleh, memperhatikan sebentar lalu matanya membola. "D-Da-Daehyun-nie _hyung_?" ucapnya terbata.

" _Mwo_? _Nugu_?"

"Direktur, itu Daehyunnie _hyung_ "

"Daehyun? Ah lelaki tidak bertanggung jawab itu? Ha? _Ne_?"

Jongup mengusap tengkuknya lalu menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya, kau bisa menganggapnya begitu"

Dunia memang sempit, ia membatin. "Aku baru dari rumahnya tadi pagi, keluarganya mengatakan kalau dia sakit ketika masih di Seoul lalu mereka datang menjemput, sakitnya tiba-tiba dan mendadak membuat dia tidak sempat mengajukan surat-

"Lupakan dulu yang itu, kau bilang kau dari rumahnya? Berarti kau mengenal keluarganya? Hubungi mereka karena dokter membutuhkan datanya juga untuk menanyakan beberapa hal." Jongup melihat kilat rasa senang bercampur cemas dimata direkturnya, dan selain itu dia juga sedang berfikir keras, kalau butuh bertanya bukankah Daehyun bisa memberikan keterangan dan menghubungi keluarganya sendiri kenapa harus meminta bantuan sebar iklan pula, belum sempat bertanya dan menlanjutkan pemikirannya, suara menggelegar Yongguk menggema membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Kau tidak dengar ya?"

…

Keluarga Jung tiba dirumah sakit setelah mendapat panggilan dari Jongup mengatakan kalau Daehyun mengalami kecelakaan, semua orang dirundung cemas, namun ditengah-tengah itu, ketika pasangan Jung memasuki ruangan dan Yonghwa berdiri menunggu diluar matanya menangkap seseorang menuju kearah dirinya, Yonghwa tertegun mendapati siapa orang tersebut.

Dia membungkuk dalam, semakin membuat Yonghwa terbelalak, ketika dia menegakan tubuhnya dan bertatap dengan Yonghwa, lelaki Jung tersebut mundur satu langkah sambil bibirnya mengeja.

"Bang?"

…

TBC

…

Thanks to*

Semua yang suka, nunggu, mau baca, dan _review_ di cerita ini. Seneng sekali dan aku cinta kalian semua. _Saranghae_.

…

(Guest) **HaeUKE** : Hmm rupanya dia gak sekedar ganteng ya hehe. Apalagi kalo nonton _comeback_ _stage_ , duh seksi banget. Ini sudah _update_ lagi.

 **Oxeye** : Terimakasih sudah suka, ini sudah _update_.

 **Elle Riyuu** : Nah lho, aku kerampokan lagi, hehe. Ini sudah _update_.

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** : Mungkin juga tuh, diem-diem. Haha. Ketemuan di Busan? Sepertinya pertanyaannya terjawab.

 **Afyb** : Iya, langka banget malah. Huhu, jadi sedih aku. Ini sudah dilanjut.

.

.

Maaf kalau balasan _review_ nya kurang memuaskan, sejujurnya terkadang aku masih bingung mau bales gimana hehe.

.

.

Damchoo


	6. Chapter 4

ROSE

.

.

BangDae

Yaoi – Mpreg

.

.

 _Standard disclaimer_

.

.

Bang Youngnam, lelaki muda berusia dua puluh empat tahun, putera sulung dari Bang Seojoon, salah satu pengusaha yang namanya diperhitungkan. Youngnam terlahir secara kembar, maksudnya dia memiliki orang lain dengan wajah dan fisik yang serupa, Bang Yongguk namanya. Dia lahir lima menit setelah Youngnam, namun sayang meski secara ragawi mereka kembar identik sayangnya ada sebuah lubang besar sebagai pembeda antara dirinya dan Yongguk.

Dia sehat, sementara Yongguk sakit. Secara fisik Yongguk memang sempurna sama halnya dengan Yongnam tapi tidak dengan organ dalamnya, Yongguk menderita jantung lemah bawaan lahir. Sejak kecil rumah sakit adalah tempatnya bermain, berbeda dengan Yongnam yang melakukan aktifitasnya seperti anak yang lain.

Perbedaan inilah yang membuat Yongguk dan Yongnam hidup terpisah, Yongnam ikut ayahnya ke Korea, sementara saudara kembarya hidup di Jepang bersama ibunya, itu dilakukan bukan karena kasih sayang yang dibedakan, namun karena Yongguk butuh pengobatan, kesehataanya lebih baik ketika dia bersama ibunya berada di Jepang, Seojoon adalah orang yang terkenal dan sering diburu _paparazzi_ untuk pemberitaan, dan Yongguk tidak boleh dalam keadaan demikian jika ingin anak mereka sembuh atau setidaknya sehat, maka dari itu mereka memutuskan hidup terpisah, beberapa bulan sekali Bang Seojoon dan Youngnam terbang ke Jepang untuk mengunjungi Yongguk dan ibunya.

Dua puluh empat tahun hidup mereka demikian, namun tepat ketika Bang _twins_ menapaki usia itu sesuatu yang besar terjadi. Yongnam mengalami kecelakaan, di kota pelabuhan Busan, Korea Selatan.

Mobil yang dikemudikannya menabrak seorang pejalan kaki, namun bertepatan dengan itu sebuah truk melaju dari arah berlawanan, Yongnam yang tidak bisa mengendalikan mobi, membelok namun dia malah menabrak pembatas jalan.

Kecelakaan tersebut membuat Yongnam koma, selama satu tahun sebelum akhirnya dia pergi. Yongnam meninggal setelah satu tahun berjuang, kematian Yongnam membawa pukulan tersendiri bagi Yongguk yang merupakan saudara kembarnya, dia seakan kehilangan separuh jiwanya, namun disisi lain dia tidak memungkiri kalau dia senang.

Senang bukan karena saudaranya mati, namun karena pada akhirnya dia akan menghirup udara bebas, dia akan beraktifitas seperti orang pada umumnya, bukannya terkurung dirumah sepanjang hari. Karena Yongnam mendonorkan jantungnya untuk Yongguk.

…

 _a_ B.A.P Fanfiction

by

Damchoo

…

Ketika Jung _couple_ memasuki ruangan dokter Yonghwa memilih menunggu diluar dan duduk dikursi tunggu, namun baru akan duduk matanya menangkap seseorang yang dikenalnya berjalan menuju dimana dia menunggu kedua orang tuanya.

Seorang laki-laki, mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit dengan sebelah tangan menggantung didada. Yonghwa sempat menepis kemungkinan jika orang itu adalah orang yang sama seperti yang dia pikirkan, tapi itu benar-benar dia.

"Bang Yong-

" _Annyeonghaseo_ Bang Yongguk _imnida_ " ia memperkenalkan diri, membungkukkan badannya begitu dalam, kerutan dikening Yonghwa muncul setelah itu. "Bang Yongguk?" beo Yonghwa, memastikan kalau pendengarannya tidak salah.

" _Ne_ , saya datang kemari karena suster mengatakan keluarga Jung Daehyun sudah datang dan saya diminta pergi keruang dokter"

Lelaki ini benar-benar sopan, memiliki tata karma yang baik, mungkinkah kecelakaan itu merenggut semua keangkuhannya? Tapi, lelaki itu bernama Yongnam, Bang Yongnam. "Untuk apa kau datang kemari?"

"Saya-

Ketika Yongguk akan menjawab pertanyaan, seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan dan menyuruhnya masuk. "Ah saya permisi dulu" Yongguk membungkuk dalam lagi.

…

"Kecelakaan membuatnya trauma, tiga tahun lalu dalam perjanan pulang sebuah mobil menabraknya, tubuhnya yang kecil terhempas sampai kebahu jalan. Luka-luka memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya, selain luka-luka pada tubuhnya sepasang kakinya juga divonis lumpuh, dia mengalami kelumpuhan selama dua tahun, satu tahun belakangan berkat terapi yang dia jalani dia bisa kembali berjalan, sejak saat itu dia lebih suka berjalan kaki kemanapun dia pergi, melihat kendaraan besar dia akan menjerit keras"

Yongguk menyentuh dada kirinya yang tiba-tiba terasa nyeri lagi, sambil mendengarkan cerita mengenai penyebab Daehyun berteriak dan mengamuk sehingga dia musti dikurung di salah satu kamar, juga teringat pada Yongnam, bukan mengamuknya namun pada kecelakaan itu, Yongnam pergi karena kecelakaan yang dialaminya, menabrak seseorang lalu tertabrak truk. Mengenaskan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" rasa sakitnya teralihkan, ketika tangan pria cantik bernama Jaejoong menyentuh punggungnya, menanyakan keadaannya seperti ibunya ketika Yongguk mulai terdiam.

"Astaga wajahmu pucat, apa lukamu sangat parah? Kau bilang hanya lenganmu yang retak? Yakin tidak ada luka dalam?" Jaejoong semakin heboh ketika mendapati wajah Yongguk pucat pasi. Dokter bangkit kemudian, melakukan pemeriksaan terhadap Yongguk.

"Sesuatu mengaggu pikiranmu? Kau seperti seseoang dengan trauma juga, tapi kau tidak tahu penyebabnya. Jantungmu berdegum memburu seperti takut terhadap sesuatu?" Yongguk tidak mengerti dengan maksud dokter itu trauma? Mungkin Yongnam, kakak kembarnya yang mengalami kecelakaan sebelum meninggal dia pernah terbangun dengan tatapan liar lalu tidur lagi kemudian mati. Kejadian mengerikan semacam kecelakaan pasti menimbulkan trauma kan?

"Jantungmu memburu begitu cepat, tenangkan pikiranmu." Yongguk lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam, membiarkan udara masuk keparu-parunya dan perlahan jantungnya menenang. "Kembali kekamarmu saja, setelah ini aku akan memeriksamu lebih lanjut." Yongguk menurut, meninggalkan ruang dokter untuk menuju kekamarnya.

Ia merasa seperti bukan diri Yongguk yang sesungguhnya, seakan ia dan Yongnam berbagi tubuh, jujur saja sejak ia menerima jantung Yongnam dua tahun lalu, kejadian semacam ketakutan sering ia rasakan, apakah ini wajar? Ini terasa aneh pasalnya bagi Yongguk.

…

Daehyun demam lagi, wajahnya pucat pasi dan tubuhnya terlihat begitu lemah saat keluarga Jung memasuki ruang rawat Daehyun. Sekarang ruang rawat Daehyun bersebelahan dengan Yongguk, atas permohonan Yunho, karena Yongguk seorang diri di Busan maka Yunho dengan inisiatifnya ingin merawat Yongguk sekalian, sampai orangtua Yongguk yang katanya tengah berada di Jepang datang.

Yunho melakukannya karena dia merasa simpati juga sekaligus berterimakasih, Yongguk telah menolong Daehyun dan malah membuat keadaannya menjadi parah, padahal baru dua tahun ini dia merasakan menjadi manusia normal yang beraktfitas bebas diluar rumah.

"Kecelakaan itu membuat Daehyun kita sangat tertekan, aku tidak tahu trauma itu masih bertahan sampai sekarang." Jaejoong bergumam sambil menciumi punggung tangan anak bungsunya. "Dia sudah menolak kembali ke Busan setelah kejadian itu, lalu ketika ia mau kembali hal yang sama terjadi lagi."

Tiga tahun yang lalu ketika baru saja mengalami kecelakaan yang merenggut kemampuannya untuk berjalan, keluarga Jung menetap di Seoul untuk pengobatan Daehyun hingga sembuh, namun ketika sudah sembuh, bungsu Jung rupanya enggan kembali, dia akan histeris setiap kali mendengar kata Busan, sehingga dia tetap tinggal di ibukota, awal-awal Jung _couple_ merasa tidak tenang mengingat Daehyun adalah seseorang dengan trauma dan baru sembuh. Tapi setelah sekian lama dan rupanya tidak ada kabar mengenai Daehyun yang bertingkah aneh, lama-lama Jung _couple_ merasa tenang,

Baru tenang beberapa saat sekarang mereka harus diusik lagi dengan kejadian yang hampir membuat anak mereka meregang nyawa, mengembalikan kembali ingatan yang mengerikan. Kecelakaan? Sungguh mereka berterimakasih pada Yongguk yang rela mengorbankan dirinya demi menolong Daehyun.

"Itu karena dia kemudian pindah dan menetap di Seoul, mungkin kita bisa menanyakan pada Youngjae apakah selama mereka tinggal bersama Daehyun pernah bertingkah aneh atau tidak." Yunho mengusap pelan punggung Jaejoong untuk menenangkan. Yunho tahu kalau Jaejoong pasti sedang syok berat.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang saja, biar aku dan Yonghwa yang menjaga Daehyun."

"Tidak, aku mau disini, aku mau dia melihatku ketika dia bangun."

"Tapi kau terlihat lelah." Jaejoong tidak mau mendengarkan Yunho, kalau sudah begini mau dipaksa seperti apapun tetap saja Jaejoong keras kepala.

…

"Jadi kau bertemu dengan adiku di pantai?"

Yonghwa masih belum percaya pada Yongguk, aneh sekali rasanya cerita pria ini. Di jam yang menjelang dini hari? Yonghwa bahkan masih ada digedung CNBlue jadi jika Daehyun keluar seharusnya dia tahu karena rumah keluarga Jung dan gedung CNBlue bersebrangan terlebih kaca depan gedungnya transparan. Daehyun adalah anak yang gaduh, untuk keluar tanpa suara rasanya tidak mungkin.

"Sebenarnya kami tidak bertemu, kami berpapasan dan jarak kami lumayan jauh, namun dia langsung pergi begitu melihatku."

"Apa kau sungguh tidak mengenali Daehyun?"

Yongguk menggelengkan kepalanya, apa Daehyun orang yang terkenal? Sehingga dia harus mengenalinya. "Dan apakah kau tidak mengenaliku?" seketika pikiran Yongguk tertuju pada Namie – Youngnam saudara kembarnya.

"Maaf tapi mungkin-

"Jung Yonghwa" dan panggilan bernada teguran itu menghentikan perkataan yang akan keluar dari mulut Yongguk, keduanya menoleh, tuan Jung berdiri diambang pintu.

" _Abeoji_ "

"Begitukah caramu menanyai orang yang baru menyelamatkan adikmu?"

" _Cheoseungeo_ "

Yunho mendesah. "Maafkan anakku ini, dia hanya terlalu cemas" kata Yunho pada Yongguk. " _Gwaenchansemnida_ _ahjussi_ , aku tahu" Yongguk menyahut ramah, dia tidak masalah dengan Yonghwa yang bertanya kepadanya seperti mengintrogasi hanya saja dia merasa aneh, mungkinkah Daehyun dan Yonghwa ini mengenal Yongnam? Pasalnya mereka berdua bersikap seakan mereka saling mengenal.

"Aku sudah mendengar dari dokter mengenaimu, apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Ini pasti berhubungan dengan jantungnya. "Sejauh ini saya baik, apakah Daehyun baik?"

"Kami sedang menunggu, jika nanti ketika dia bangun keadaannya masih sama, kami akan membawanya ke pskiater. Mentalnya yang tidak baik" ada rasa nyeri didadanya yang menyeruak lagi, Yongguk tidak bisa menutupi rasa sakit itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ah, saya baik. Kecelakaan itu mengingatkan saya pada seseorang. Dia meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan"

"Ah, maaf mengingatkanmu, orang itu pasti sangat penting bagimu" Yongguk terdiam, orang penting?

"Ya, dia sebagian dari hidupku."

…

"Baby"

Daehyun sudah bangun dan sudah diperiksa dokter. Ketika dia terbangun Daehyun seperti kehilangan semangat hidupnya, dia tidak mengamuk lagi namun keterdiamannya malah semakin mengkhawatirkan, terlebih ketika tiba-tiba dia tertunduk dan mulai mengisak, dia memanggil-manggil nama seseorang. Baby? Siapa dia? Kekasih Daehyun? Seingatnya Daehyun tidak pernah bercerita mengenai kekasih atau orang yang dia sukai.

Jaejoong mendengar kalau Daehyun menyukai seseorang bahkan dari Yonghwa, dan itupun bukan Baby, nama yang disebutkan Daehyun, melainkan Youngjae, pemuda berwajah _angry bird_ yang sangat manis, baik dan cerdas. "Sst, Baby-ie _nuguya_? Dae tenanglah dan ceritakan pada _eomma_." Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya, mencoba menenangkan Daehyun yang meronta-ronta dalam pelukannya, diamana pula Yunho dan Yonghwa, katanya menyuruh Jaejoong istirahat tapi malah membiarkan dirinya menenangkan Daehyun sendirian, dia tidak keberatan meski dia kewalahan tapi setidaknya kalau ada _double_ Jung mereka bisa ikut menangkan dan membantunya.

" _Eomma_ dia telah membunuh Baby, dia kejam" Jaejoong terperangah sebentar, membunuh? Siapa yang membunuh dan siapa Baby? "Dae apa maksudmu? Siapa Baby?"

Jaejoong memaksa Daehyun untuk memandangnya, mengunci netra itu dalam-dalam agar Jaejoong bisa mencari kejelasan dalam mata anaknya, namun dia menolak, memalingkan wajahnya dan seketika menghentikan tangisnya. Daehyun berubah gelisah. "Jung Daehyun"

"Eomma ak-aku.

"Jawab pertanyaan _eomma_ Dae, siapa yang membunuh Baby dan siapa itu Baby?"

"Aku lelah _eomma_ aku ingin istirahat."

"Jung Daehyun" sekali lagi Jaejoong menyebut nama Daehyun, nama lengkap anak bungsunya dan dengan nada yang meninggi, jika memang yang dikatakan Daehyun adalah benar, maka itu adalah sesuatu yang mengerikan, membunuh? Ya tuhan, anaknya terlibat dalam pembunuhan dan mungkin saja anaknya ini adalah saksi kunci sebuah pembunuhan, dan jangan-jangan Daehyun mengalami trauma bukan karena sekedar akibat kecelakaan yang sempat membuatnya lumpuh, tapi juga dia pernah menyaksikan seseorang terbunuh didepan matanya.

"Baby- _neun-_

Daehyun tergagap dan airmatanya jatuh lagi. "Siapa Baby itu Dae?" Jaejoong melembutkan suaranya, apa dia baru saja semakin menekan anaknya.

Daehyun tidak bisa menjawab, tidak. Belum saatnya ibunya tahu, dia tidak siap jika dia harus memberitahukan tentang Baby pada ibunya, bagaimana reaksi ibunya jika tahu mengenai Baby, ayahnya? Kakaknya? Tidak, Daehyun belum siap. Sambil menggeleng histeris Daehyun memundurkan dirinya, turun dari tempat tidur lalu dia lari dari kamar inapnya, dia harus pergi sejauh mungkin dari ibunya, dia tidak akan kembali sampai ibunya berhenti menanyainya tentang Baby.

Dia akan bicara mengenainya tapi nanti bukan sekarang. "Daehyun" Jaejoong menjerit kaget ketika Daehyun berlari begitu cepatnya, mau kemana anak itu, demi tuhan dia masih lemah.

Yunho, dia harus menghubungi suaminya.

…

 _Kau harus menghubungi pimpinan dan mengatakan keadaanmu, kita tidak bisa bekerja seperti ini_. Yongguk menghembuskan nafas ketika mengingat perkataan Moon Jongup kemarin, ketika dia meminta membawa semua _file_ dan data perusahaan ke rumah sakit, sambil dia dirawat dia akan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Tapi tentu saja dia dilarang oleh bawahannya itu, dia khawatir terlebih Yongguk hanya bisa menggunakan satu tangannya sekarang, bagaimana dia mengetik data, dan Jongup juga punya pekerjaan yang harus dia selesaikan, dia bisa membatu Yongguk tapi pasti hanya sesekali kan? tidak mungkin selalu.

Dia menimbang, haruskah dia menghubungi pimpinan? Apa yang akan dia katakan? Ayahnya akan langsung menariknya dan mengembalikan dia ke Jepang, bukan sebuah masalah lagi pula, dia akan dengan senang hati jika memang dia kembali kesana, Yongguk memang lebih suka disana, tapi dia mendadak enggan.

Ada apa ini?

Yongguk menghela nafas, sambil menaiki tangga yang akan membawanya menuju atap rumah sakit, ingin mencari angin sambil memikirkan bagaimana dia akan menghubungi ayahnya. Iyakah atau tidak usah.

Angin segar langsung menerpa rambut rambut Yongguk, menerbangkan setiap helaiannya dan terasa sangat menyegarkan, Yongguk suka ketika angin menerpa wajahnya, menari-nari diujung hidungnya dan meninggalkan rasa dingin disana.

Hah, ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, tersenyum lebar ketika angin semakin berhembus.

"Kau" tapi senyumannya menghilang ketika sebuah suara terdengar, suara dengan nada keras dan menuduh, Yongguk membuka matanya otomatis dan dia kaget mendapati Daehyun disana, pria itu berdiri berpegangan erat pada pembatas, matanya menatap tajam pada Yongguk.

"Daehyun" Yongguk menyebutkan nama pemuda itu dan berjalan mendekat.

"Jangan memanggil namaku dan jangan mendekat" Daehyun berteriak keras, memundurkan tubuhnya yang sayangnya sudah mentok dengan pagar pembatas.

"Kau yang jangan mundur, kau bisa terjungkang kebelakang." Yongguk memperingati.

"Jangan bicara, diam!"

Yongguk cukup terkaget dengan Daehyun yang malah membentaknya, ada apa dengan pemuda itu, kenapa dia terlihat takut sekali pada Yongguk, atau dia memiliki masalalu menyedihkan dengan Yongnam? Tapi bagaimana dan seperti apa?

"Baiklah aku akan diam dan berhenti disini, tapi bisakah kau pergi dari sana, kemarilah atau mungkin kembali kekamarmu, sedang apa kau disana."

"Kubilang diam, jika kau bicara sekali lagi aku akan lompat" demi tuhan, Yongguk frustasi menghadapi manusia satu ini, bolehkan dia berteriak dan mengatai anak ini gila? Ya, boleh jika Yongguk lupa kalau Daehyun memiliki trauma dan gangguan kepanikan.

"Aku akan diam, jangan lompat. Aku panggilkan orang tuamu- tidak jangan-

Secepat yang dia bisa Yongguk berlari menuju Daehyun, pemuda ini memang sudah gila rupanya. Dia benar-benar melompat.

"Jangan sentuh aku" Menyentuhnya? Yang benar saja, Yongguk sedang mencoba menolongnya ah, tangan Yongguk tidak kuat menahan beban tubuh Daehyun yang melayang diudara, dia sudah lompat dan tidak berpegangan apapun, sepertinya dia memang berniat bunuh diri, haruskah Yongguk melepaskan pegangan itu?

"Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu, pengang tanganku kuat-kuat dan aku akan menarikmu, setelah itu aku tidak akan menyentuhmu" susah payah Yongguk berkata, menarik seseorang dengan satu tangan adalah kesakitan, tapi dia tidak bisa melepaskan Daehyun, itu sama saja dia membunuh orang. Yongguk bukan pembunuh.

"Lepaskan aku"

"Kau mau mati"

Daehyun menggeleng dan melihat kebawh, dia tidak mau mati. "Tolong aku" dan tanpa sadar ia memohon pada Yongguk. Dia tidak bermaksud lompat, tadinya dia hanya menggertak, supaya Yongguk diam ditempatnya dan dia akan lari, tapi lelaki itu terus bicara dan sedikit-sedikit melangkah, ketika dia sekali lagi mundur, rupanya tubuhnya terdorong karena punggungnya tidak berpenyangga.

"Pegang tanganku"

Daehyun tercenang sesaat, Yongguk melepaskan tangannya yang tadi di gantung dileher dan mengulurkannya pada Daehyun, lengan lelaki itu terluka, dan dia mengulurkannya pada Daehyun? "Kau ingin memutuskan tanganmu?" Daehyun menyeru kaget.

"Kau ingin mati" tidak. Maka dia meraih tangan Yongguk dan mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya. Dia tidak mau mati, Yongguk sedang mencoba menolongnya maka dia juga harus mencoba menolong dirinya sendiri, dia membantu Yongguk.

Yongguk merasakan sakit yang luar biasa mendera lengannya, sepert mau putus, tapi dia memaksa, dia harus menolong Daehyun. Perlahan namun pasti lelaki itu juga mengangkat tubuhnya, butuh waktu yang cukup lama bagi Yongguk membantu Daehyun namun pada akhirnya dia berhasil, Daehyun kembali keatap dan dia menimpa tubuh Yongguk karena tertarik badan Yongguk yang lebih besar.

" _Appoh_ " Yongguk mengerang memegangi lengannya, dia rasa sehabis ini dia akan kehilangan tangannya.

Daehyun segera bangun dari atas tubuh Yongguk ketika mendengar erangan lelaki itu.

" _Appoh? Yeogi appoh_?" Daehyun bertanya cemas, sambil memegang tempat yang sama yang dipegang Yongguk, namun belum sempat Daehyun menyentuhnya, erangan Yongguk semakin keras dan Daehyun langsung menangis, apa yang harus dia lakukan, lelaki ini baru menolongnya tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. "Dokter" Yongguk berkata lirih, tangannya yang lain yang bebas mengnggam tangan Daehyun, seakan menenagkan dan menunjukan apa yang harus dia lakukan. "Tolong panggilkan dokter" katanya.

"Dokter, _eoh_. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan panggilkan dokter."

…

"Boojae tenang lah, katakan padaku dengan pelan supaya aku memahami kata-katamu" Yunho meremas erat pundak Jaejoong yang kini histeris dan berkata begitu cepatnya, entah apa artinya hanya saja yang jelas ini pasti menyangkut Daehyun, hanya nama itu yang dapat tertangkap jelas oleh telinga Yunho dan Yonghwa.

"Apa Daehyun lari dari kamar?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, ah kalimat rumit dan cepatnya dimengerti, terimakasih Yonghwa. "Apa? Dia pergi kemana?"

Jaejoong menggeleng, tanda kalau dia tidak tahu, jika dia tahu tentu saja dia tidak akan menangis keras. Ketika mereka sedang sibuk mengenai Daehyun yang lari, dari arah berlawanan beberapa dokter berlarian, dan dokter tersebut adalah dokter yang menangani Yongguk dan Daehyun, "Dokter ada apa?" tanya Yunho, mendadak dia khawatir, mungkin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Yongguk, mengingat dia dulunya adalah pasien penyakit jantung. Dan sekarang jantungnya bermasalah karena benturan.

"Daehyun, dia mencoba bunuh diri dan Yongguk menolongnya, lengan Yongguk, dia menggunakan lengannya yang retak untuk mengangkat tubuh Daehyun"

"APA?"

…

"Daehyun"

Tentu saja, setelah mendengar penuturan dokter semua keluarga Jung berbondong-bondong menuju ruang unit darurat. Ketika mereka sampai mereka mendapati Daehyun sedang duduk termenung diruang tunggu. " _Eomma_ " dan langsung bangkit ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sibodoh itu, dia. Kurasa tangannya akan dipotong"

Sepertinya pikiran Daehyun terlalu rancau sehingga menggunakan kalimat yang menakutkan, dipotong? Dokter mana yang akan melakukan hal sejahat itu. Kalau dianputasi mungkin sedikit masuk akal. "Aku, takut. Dia tidak akan mati kan?"

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, bagaimana kalian bertemu?"

Daehyun terdiam cukup lama, mengerjap sambil menyaring pertanyaan ibunya. Apa yang harus dia jawab. "Nanti saja Boojae, tunggu sampai Daehyun tenang, jangan menekannya dulu" Tubuh Daehyun segera berpindah kedalam pelukan ayahnya. Dia memeluk erat tubuh lelaki itu. dia butuh ketenangan.

"Yongguk akan baik-baik saja, jangan cemas."

"Jadi namanya Yongguk?"

"Ya, Bang Yongguk"

…

"Apa amnesia itu benar-benar ada?"

Sambil mengemasi semua barang-barang Daehyun, Yonghwa bertanya pada tiga manusia yang sedang memenuhi kamar adiknya, mereka teman-temannya, Jonghyun, Minhyuk dan Jungshin. Jonghyun dan Jungshin sibuk dengan gitarnya masing-masing sementara Minhyuk sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Satu dari sepuluh juta orang" celetuk Minhyuk kemudian bangkit dari berbaringnya. "Kenapa _hyung_? Apa Daehyunnie mengalaminya?"

Yonghwa berdecak "Tidak, lagipula kalau dia amnesia itu karena apa?"

"Kecelakaan itu. Salah satu faktor hilang ingatan adalah sebuah kecelakaan" Jonghyun menghentikan sebentar gitarnya lalu memetik lagi. "Memang tapi, dia hanya mendapat luka kecil, yang lebih parah adalah Yongnam"

"Yongnam?" ketiga pria itu langsung memekik bersama. Membolakan matanya tidak percaya.

"Jangan bercanda _hyung_ " Jungshin yang sedari tadi sibuk dan terkesan tidak peduli langsung buka suara, menyerukan pendapatnya setelah mendengar nama yang Yonghwa ucapkan.

"Katakan pada pantatku setelah kau bertemu dengannya." timpal Yonghwa.

"Tapi benar _hyung_ , jangan bercanda. Bukankah Yongnam-

"Aku tahu, tapi kami bertemu, bertatap bahkan berbicara. Sayangnya dia tidak mengenali aku, dan satu lagi, keangkuhannya benar-benar hilang, sirna seperti ditelan jagat raya." Oh, perlukah seberlebihan itu mengungkapkannya.

"Apa dia juga tidak mengenali Daehyun? Kulihat dia terus memandangi Daehyun malam itu?

"Dia tidak mengenali aku apalagi Daehyun, pesta malam itu hanya sepersekian jam dan kecil kemungkinan dia mengingatnya, lagipula dia bahkan mabuk berat malam itu kan"

Ketiganya mengangguk-angguk, memang benar jika dipikirkan, dalam keadaan mabuk, orang rancau melihat orang lain.

…

"Kau harus ucapkan terimakasih pada Yongguk, Dae. Dia sudah menyelamatkanmu dua kali" Yunho memberi tahu Daehyun. Saat ini Yongguk sudah dipindahkan kembali keruang rawatnya. Dan Daehyun juga sudah diperiksa kembali, dia sudah tenang tapi agak menjauhi Jaejoong entah kenapa, sedari tadi dia terus menempeli Yunho.

"Kau dengarkan?"

" _Appa_ "

"Hmm"

" _Shireo_ " katanya pelan, sambil menggeleng kecil, tidak mau melakukan apa yang dikatakan ayahnya.

" _Mwoga shireo_? Apa kami mengajarimu menjadi orang yang tidak tahu terimakasih? Dia nyaris kehilangan tangannya dan hanya berterimakasih kau tidak mau"

Daehyun menangis lagi, entah kenapa dan keberapa anak bungsunya menangis lagi. Yunho dibuat bingung.

"Baby"

Ketika Yunho sedang bingung dengan sikap Daehyun, tiba-tiba terdengar lenguhan lirih, lenguhan itu berasal dari mulut Yongguk. Dalam tidurnya pemuda itu tampak gelisah. Yunho meraih tangan Yongguk, sementara Daehyun mundur lagi, _Baby?_

Tapi sayangnya dia menabrak tubuh ibunya. Jaejoong yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya dan kini mencengkram pergelangan Daehyun.

"Kau tidak dengar perkataan ayahmu? Kau harus mengucapkan terimakasih padanya Hyunnie. Dia sudah menolongmu, dua kali" Jaejoong menekan kata dua kali.

" _Eomma_ "

"Jangan menjadi orang yang tidak tahu berterimakasih sayang, kau tidak didik demikian, sekarang duduk dengan tenang disini, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa denganmu. _Eomma_ menjagamu" Jaejoong meremas erat tangan Daehyun yang mendingin, sebenarnya banyak pertanyaan yang menggelauti pikirannya dengan sikap Daehyun, hanya saja dia menahan diri, dia tidak mau membuat Daehyun kabur lagi. Maka sebisa mungkin dia tidak bertanya namun mengawasi supaya anaknya ini tetap diam dan berada dalam pengawasannya.

Perlahan, mata besar Yongguk mulai terbuka, dia mengerjap ketika dia menggerakan sedikit tubuhnya, rasa nyeri mendera lengannya juga seluruh tubuh. Ah dia ingat, dia baru menggunakan lengannya untuk menolong Daehyun.

Mengingat Daehyun dia tiba-tiba cemas, apa lelaki itu baik-baik saja.

"Ada apa Yongguk?" dan suara yang mulai ia hafal terdengar. "Yunho _ahjussi._ "

"Iya, ini aku. apa kau merasakan sakit?" tanya Yunho terdengar khawatir.

"Apa Daehyunnie baik-baik saja?" Yongguk melihat kerutan dikening Yunho sebentar, hanya sebentar karena kemudian dia tersenyum, memanggil Daehyun mendekat, pemuda itu menuruti ayahnya, mendekat dengan ragu dan berdiri dibelakang tuan Jung. "Dia baik-baik saja. Terimakasih sudah menolongnya, kau menjadi penyelamatnya dua kali, Dae, ucapkan terimakasih pada Yogguk"

Mata Daehyun mengerjap-ngerjap. Dia tidak kunjung melakukan apa yang dikatakan ayahnya. Lidahnya kelu.

" _Neo gwaenchana_?"

Daehyun tertegun. _Kau akan baik-baik saja._

 _Aku tidak akan baik-baik saja dan semua ini karena kau brengsek._ Itu bukan _dia_. "Aku baik-baik saja, dan semuanya karenamu"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Daehyun tidak sadar dengan apa yang dia ucapkan, namun ketika matanya tidak sengaja bertemu tatap dengan Yongguk ada kilat kehangatan disana, Daehyun terpesona dengan kilatan itu, hatinya sekali lagi berkata. Itu bukan _dia_.

"Benar, berkat Yongguk kau baik-baik saja. Ah iya, dokter mengatakan kepadaku tadi, kau tidak boleh banyak bergerak, keretakan dilenganmu semaki parah, bergerak sedikit akan menyakiti seluruh tubuhmu" Yunho memperingati, ah pantas saja. Bahkan menggerakan sedikit kepalanya saja, Yongguk ingin menangis saking sakitnya.

"Dan kau tidak boleh berjalan"

" _Ye_?"

"Itu karena kau mengalami cidera tulang belakang, saat kau menarik Daehyun kau memaksakan tenagamu padahal tubuhmu sedang tidak fit" apakah dia harus duduk atau berbaring sepanjang hari diatas tempat tidur? Itu bukan masalah tapi bagaimana dengan. "Mandiku?" tanya Yongguk polos, seperti dia tidak berfikir ketika akan mengeluarkan pertanyaannya.

"Mandimu? Ah, Daehyun akan membantumu"

" _Ye_?" Daehyun dan Yongguk memekik bersama, mereka meragukan pendengaran mereka saat ini. " _Shireo_ , aku berhenti dimandikan _eomma_ saat aku mulai kelas dua SD, mana mungkin aku memandikan pria dewasa" pipi Daehyun padam, tidak percaya dengan perkataan ayahnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia menyuruhnya memandikan orang lain, demi tuhan.

Sementara itu Yunho sebisa mungkin menahan dirinya untuk tertawa, _hey_ kapan dia mengatakan untuk Daehyun memandikan Yongguk, dia menyuruh membantukan. "Kau hanya membantu Dae, menolongnya mengantar kekamar mandi dan menyiapkan air, setelah itu kau keluar, _appa_ tidak bilang untuk kau memandikannya kan?"

Oh, jadi maksud ayahnya begitu. Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, ia mulai terkikik, astaga anaknya berkulit coklat kan? Kenapa pipi merahnya kentara sekali.

" _Eomma_ " Daehyun memekik dengan wajah merahnya. " _Wae_?"

"Kalian menyebalkan." Sepertinya Daehyun sudah akan menangis lagi, astaga. " _Arraseo_ , _eomma_ berhenti tertawa, makanya kalau ada orang bicara itu dengarkan dulu Dae, rupanya pikiranmu itu cukup kotor juga ya"

" _Eomma_ "

" _Arraseo_ " pada akhirnya Jaejoong diam, meski dia masih terkekeah geli. Oh lucunya.

"Kurasa aku bisa meminta tolong suster saja jika Daehyun tidak mau, kami pasti akan canggung" Yongguk mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, keengganan jelas tersirat diwajah Daehyun dan dia tidak akan memaksa jika dia tidak mau, Yongguk tulus menolong Daehyun.

"Karena itu kalian harus menjadi dekat, setidaknya hanya ini yang bisa kami lakukan untuk membalas kebaikanmu. Kami berhutang nyawa kepadamu, bahkan dua kali."

"Aku tulus membantunya."

"Dan aku juga tulus ingin membalas kebaikanmu" lalu apa yang bisa Yongguk katakan? Tidak ada.

"Dae"

"Asal dia berjanji tidak akan menyentuhku"

Yunho menghela nafas. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan anaknya ini. Dia sudah siap menumpahkan kekesalannya pada Daehyun, dia habis kesabaran ngomong-ngomong. Ini bukan saatnya sifat manja Daehyun keluar. Tapi Jaejoong menghentikannya. Menekan salah satu pundaknya dan menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, Yongguk tidak akan menyentuhmu karena kau yang akan menyentuhnya."

" _Mwo, shireo_ "

" _Mwoga shireo?_ Bagaimana kau akan membantunya kalau tidak menyentuhnya, bukankah kau akan memapahnya dan membantu dia duduk dikursi roda? Kau pikir akan menggunakan telekinesis dan mengangkat tubuh Yongguk?"

Daehyun menatap orang tuanya bergantian, matanya sudah memerah tapi dia tidak bisa menangis sekarang. Maka dia berbalik dan pergi dari sana. Membanting pintu yang membuat orang-orang terlonjak.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan anak itu?" Yunho tidak habis pikir.

" _Ahjussi_ , mungkin dia risih, aku tidak masalah jika dia tidak mau."

"Dia memang begitu Yongguk, dia sangat manja, kau tahu dia anak bungsu dan kami terbiasa menuruti kemauannya, maafkan sikapnya ya. Dia akan minta maaf padamu setelah ini."

"Tidak, biarkan saja. Jangan memaksanya. Aku sungguh tidak apa"

…

Kenapa? Kenapa dia harus membantunya? Kenapa dia harus menolongnya? Dan kenapa orangtuanya harus memaksanya berdekatan dengan pria itu. Dia pria berbahaya, Daehyun takut.

Dia sudah banyak menagis hari ini dan dia kagum, rupanya air matanya masih mengalir deras, lagipula dari sekian banyak orang kenapa harus lelaki itu yang menolongnya, kenapa bukan orang lain saja, Song Joongki mungkin, atau Gong Yoo, Lee Minho, Lee Dongwook atau siapa saja lah, kenapa harus dia.

Kenapa harus lelaki itu, siapa namanya. Yongguk, Bang Yongguk.

Bang Yongguk?

Seketika air yang tadinya mengalir deras berhenti begitu saja. Bang Yongguk?

Bang Yongguk, Bang Minah.

Lelaki itu? Dia, mereka sama?

…

TBC

…

Sebelumnya aku mau ngucapin. Takoballahu mina wa mingkum. Minal aidzin wal faidzin. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Ffnya ada _review_ baru ini, terimakasih sama yang udah mau mampir ke cerita ini. seneng banget aku. Aku nggak bisa bales maaf, tapi aku baca kok. Cinta kalian semua. Sungguh.

Aku mau tanya, siapa yang sudah nonton Yamazaki punya Yongguk? Demi tuhan, itu ngeri dimana dan, ya tuhan, ceweknya, Gukkie. Tapi Yongguk seksi abis. Duhhhh.


	7. Chapter 5

ROSE

.

.

BangDae

Yaoi – Mpreg

.

.

Standard disclaimer

.

.

[ _Mendadak rindu_ appa _. Kenapa lama sekali di Busan_ nya]

Yongguk menggerak-gerakan kakinya dibawah sana dan dia memandangi pergerakan itu, sekarang yang bisa dia lakukan hanya duduk diatas tempat tidur. Seperti ketika masih kecil saat jantunya bermasalah. Tapi ada sebuah perbedaan besar yang ia rasakan. Entahlah, tapi sebagian kecil hatinya merasa lega dan sebagian besar lainya terasa hangat, ada dua perasaan yang bergabung menjadi satu yang menimbulkan kesenangan, jika dibandingkan dengan dulu yang selalu berisi dengan keluhan dalam hati.

Menggrundel karena merasa bosan dengan harinya yang membosankan, rumah dan rumah sakit rasanya sama saja. Pun jika dirumah dia hanya akan duduk dikamar atau jika beruntung bisa berjemur sampai jam sebelas siang. Mungkin karena inilah yang membentuk pribadi kaku Yongguk. Karena jarangnya bersosialisasi dan banyaknya keluhan tak tersampaikan.

" _Appa_ kerja Chanyong-ah, kan kemarin pamit padamu. Ini baru dua hari"

Diujung sana Yongguk yakin Chanyong mengerucutkan bibirnya, hal yang selalu dilakukan jika merindukan seseorang. [ _Kan_ appa _baru datang masa kerjanya diluar kota dan langsung seminggu_. Harabeoji _tega sekali_ ] "Kau sedang marahan dengan mama ya? Kau terus mengadu dari tadi?" Chanyong menghembuskan nafasnya. Pasti ini tentang panggilan lagi.

[ _Mama marah karena aku memanggilmu_ appa, _memangnya kenapa, toh kata_ halmeoni _dan Minah_ immo _mama akan menikah denganmu, lalu salahku apa?_ ] Yongguk memijit keningnya dan membuat gerakan abstrak dengan jari telunjuknya, sesuatu yang sangat tidak ingin dia bahas, entahlah. Terkadang ia merasa Himchan menatapnya dengan penuh cinta seakan ia adalah pusat dunianya namun dilain waktu Himchan menatapnya seakan dia membencinya setengah mati.

Sesuatu yang membuatnya enggan menerima maksud kedua keluarganya untuk menjodohkan Yongguk dengan Himchan, bagaimana kalau jika mereka benar-benar menikah, ketika sedang tidur Himchan menyuntikan dirinya obat-obatan yang bisa membunuhnya. Himchan kan selain dokter juga seorang peneliti yang menciptakan obat-obatan. Kan ngeri.

"Mungkin mama sedang _sensitive_ , ibu-ibu kan begitu."

…

Tangan Daehyun menggantung diudara, berhenti secara otomatis ketika telinganya menangkap suara Bang Yongguk yang sedang bercakap di dalam sana, bercakap yang sangat ia yakini melalui pesan suara. _Appa?_

 _Tentu saja, mana mungkin. Jika dibandingkan isterinya, dia masih kalah jauh._

 _Bodinya seperti anak SD, mana mungkin._

 _Anaknya sangat tampan._

Tidak salah lagi, mereka memang orang yang sama. Sejak awal jika Daehyun salah mana mungkin dia akan langsung ketakutan ketika melihat dia, bukan secara _visual_ saja mereka mirip – sama, tapi sinar mata, suara dan bahkan caranya tersenyum, tidak ada orang yang sama persis seperti itu, bahkan orang yang kembar memiliki suara yang berbeda, cara senyum yang berbeda dan sinar mata yang berbeda pula. Mereka sama – si pembunuh Baby.

…

Yongguk sontak melepaskan _headset_ yang menggantung ditelinganya ketika mendengar bunyi nampan dan piring melamin jatuh tepat di depan pintu kamarnya, mungkin suster akan membawa makan malam untuk Yongguk, tapi kenapa terjatuh? Ia bersiap bangun untuk melihat ada apa namun tulang belakangnya terasa nyeri sehingga bukannya berdiri dia malah membanting tubuhnya kekasur dan mendesis, ah dia lupa kalau dia sedang tidak bisa berdiri perihal tulang belakangnya yang ikut terluka.

Lagi pula siapa sih yang membuat keributan, sialan sekali. Mana tangannya yang berfungsi saat ini hanya satu, semakin menyulitkan, dia benar-benar terlihat seperti kakek-kakek yang mengulet dipagi hari dipanti jompo. Ah, benar-benar.

"Ya _Jung Daehyun neo eodia?"_

Rasa sakitnya teralihkan begitu saja. Suara paman Jung menggema dikoridor dengan terdengar begitu marah, ada apa lagi dengan sicoklat itu? Ah jangan-jangan dia yang membuat keributan di depan kamar Yongguk lalu kabur dari masalah, sebenarnya ada apa dengan anak itu, dia sangat kentara sekali menghindari Yongguk, kenapa sebenarnya?

Yungguk tidak habis pikir, tidak mengerti kenapa Jung Daehyun menghindarinya dan menatapnya sarat akan takut? Mengapa? Ada apa?

…

Daehyun tiba pada lorong sepi yang gelap dirumah sakit dengan satu kursi panjang disana, tidak kuat untuk melanjutkan diri berlari untuk kabur, kakinya menyerah dan medudukan bokong teposnya pada kursi tersebut. Tangannya gemetar dan segera disembunyikan didalam saku piama yang ia kenakan.

Semuanya sudah tiga tahun sejak dia merasa kembali menjadi baik-baik saja dan menjalani hidupnya dengan normal. Hidup dan bisa berjalan kembali dengan kedua kakinya yang sempat divonis lumpuh, lalu kenapa sekarang? Disaat semuanya sudah baik-baik saja kenapa dia kembali?

Datang lagi dan menghantui hidupnya dengan cara yang malah terasa semakin menakutkan, berpura-pura tidak mengenalinya?

" _Jung Daehyun"_

 _Pria muda, namun terlihat lebih tua dimata Daehyun, mungkin karena tubuhnya yang lebih besar dan pembawaannya yang berwibawa, dia mirip seperti kakaknya yang juga memiliki aura sama. Mendekatinya sambil membawa dua gelas minuman yang kemudian satunya diulurkan kepada Daehyun._

 _Yang lebih kecil menyembuyikan tangannya sambil menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak minum" katanya terdengar semacam bisikan karena terlalu lirih dalam mengeluarkan suara._

" _Apa?" oh dia mendekatkan telinganya kedepan mulut Daehyun yang sedikit lagi jika dia bergerak, Daehyun akan mencium daun telinga sang pria. Ketika mulutnya terbuka menyeru kata '_ Apa' _tercium aroma alkohol yang membuat Daehyun langsung mengerutkan pangkal hidungnya, ugh dia tidak suka tempat ini._

 _Musiknya berdentum sangat keras memekakan telinga dan para lelaki bertubuh tinggi dan berbadan besar dimana-mana, aroma yang tercium tidak menyenangkan dan membuat hidungnya sakit. Festival macam apa ini, kakaknya harus dilaporkan pada orangtuanya karena telah membawa Daehyun yang masih polos pada festival semacam ini._

" _Kau bau alkohol" Daehyun mendorong tubuh si pria agar menjauhinya sambil menutupi hidungnya. Tapi bukannya menuruti Daehyun, pria itu malah menggenggam tangan Daehyun, mengecup punggung tangannya yang membuat siempu menarik diri. "Karena aku menyukaimu makanya mendekatimu."_

" _Kau mabuk" Daehyun berteriak sambil bringsut menjauh. Dia butuh kakaknya, kemana dia, katanya hanya pergi menjemput Minhyuk dan Jungshin(_ hyung _) sebentar lalu akan kembali, tapi kenapa lama sekali._

" _Kau tampak manis dengan pipimu yang memerah" pria itu semakin gencar menyentuh pipi Daehyun yang lumayan gembil lalu meneguk minumannya dan meletakan gelas dimeja, berdiri tegak dihadapan Daehyun memegang kedua sisi lengannya sambil berkata. "Aku memandangimu sejak tadi, tapi kau terlalu sibuk mencari lelaki untuk digoda?"_

Okay _, Daehyun emosi. Dan pria ini benar-benar mabuk, dengan kekuatannya yang juga seorang laki-laki Daehyun menepis lengannya lalu menampar wajah sang pria yang kemudian tubuhnya terjungkang kedepan sambil memegangi pipinya yang pasti terasa sakit._

" _Dasar bocah" ia mengumpat lalu menarik tangan Daehyun yang tadi digunakannya untuk menampar pipinya kedalam sebuah ruangan yang terasa semakin tidak cocok dengan Daehyun. Ruangan itu gemerlap lampu warna-warni yang lebih temeram dengan banyak wanita menggunakan pakaian yang sangat terbuka, tempat apa ini? Festival apa ini? Daehyun bertanya-tanya dalam hati ketika tiba-tiba sesuatu yang basah menyapa bibirnya dengan keras, suara riuh menggema ketika ciuman paksaan itu terlepas,_

 _Apa-apaan pria ini. Daehyun siap melayangkan lagi tangannya ketika tubuh sang pria ambruk diatasnya dan tubuhnya terhuyung kebelakang kemudian jatuh. Tidak pingsan, ketika mereka berbaring diatas lantai berdua menjadi tontonan lelaki itu kembali mencium Daehyun dan mencoba melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman._

"Jangan ingat lagi Dae" Daehyun menggeleng keras menghilangkan ingatan tentang malam itu sambil menghapus air mata yang mengalir tanpa bisa dicegah. "Kau bisa gila lagi" ia menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lipatan tangan yang bertumpu pada lutut.

…

 _Daehyun sedang bersantai dimalam hari dikamar kakaknya karena kuliahnya sedang libur ketika Yonghwa memiliki undangan pesta. Sulung Jung sedang mandi dan Daehyun melihat-lihat pada rak buku yang tertata dengan rapi disisi kanan dan kiri, kakaknya ada pada semester akhir kuliahnya dan sebentar lagi lulus, buku-buku yang dulu memenuhi kamarnya perlahan berkurang, namun tidak dengan buku musik._

 _Buku musik semacam pusaka bagi sang kakak dan tidak akan berkurang malah semakin bertambah, Daehyun berniat mengambil salah satu buku paling tebal yang ada di rak, namun disaat yang bersamaan sebuah kertas warna-warni jatuh bersamaan dengan terambilnya buku._

 _Festival Music Busan – Campus Fire._

 _Dahi Daehyun mengerut, kakaknya pasti akan datang._

" _Dae-_

"Hyung _" ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil dan dia berbalik, Daehyun menemukan kakaknya sedang mengeringkan rambut. Ia mengangkat tinggi kertas undangan yang ada ditangannya. "Ini acara yang_ hyung _bilang kemarin"_

 _Yonghwa mengambil kertas dan membaca sejenak. "_ Eoh _, ini undangan dari salah satu temanku."_

"Hyung _aku mau ikut, aku berubah pikiran" Daehyun meletakan buku kakaknya ketempatnya lalu duduk disamping Yonghwa – kakaknya, yang masih sibuk mengeringkan rambut._

 _Sulung Jung itu menghentikan gerakan tangannya, menurunkan handuk lalu menatap adiknya sejenak, memandang binar penuh keinginan dimata sang adik, Yonghwa malah semakin ragu untuk mengiyakan, entahlah dia punya firasat kalau acara itu tidak akan menyenangkan, kemarin ketika Jonghyun menghubunginya dan mengatakan acara tersebut dia memang antusias, namun setelah menanyakan siapa yang membuat acaranya dia menjadi ragu._

 _Dari judul acaranya saja sudah merupakan tipuan, apalagi isinya. "_ Hyung _" Daehyun mengguncang tubuh Yonghwa sehingga lelaki yang lebih tua itu tersadar dari lamunan. "Aku jadi ikut,_ ne ne _"_

" _Itu tidak akan menyenangkan Dae"_

 _Daehyun berdecak, melemparkan undangan ditangannya lalu bangkit. "Bilang saja kalau_ hyung _tidak mau mengajak aku. Menyebalkan"_

 _Jika bukan Bang Yongnam yang membuat acaranya, mungkin Yonghwa tidak akan ragu mengajak adiknya. Bang Yongnam itu bukan seseorang yang pas untuk disambut baik undangannya, lelaki berparas sangar dengan matanya yang tajam sangat pas dengan pribadinya yang tidak sopan, Yonghwa mengenal lelaki itu karena pernah bertemu beberapa kali saat ia dan teman se-_ band _nya mendapatkan satu acara yang sama, Yongnam adalah anak dari seorang yang kaya raya sehingga pribadi menindasnya selayaknya anak-anak yang selalu menjadi majikan sejak kecil._

" _Adikmu marah-marah kenapa?" saat Yonghwa keluar kamar dia berpapasan dengan ayahnya yang baru saja dari dapur dengan secangkir minuman hangat mengepulkan asap, sulung Jung mencoba mengejar sang adik untuk memberi pengertian agar tidak mengadu pada ibunya, pasalnya jika sicantik sudah turun tangan, sampai besok pagi para Jung tidak akan tidur karena mendapatkan kuliah gratis yang sangat panjang. Setelah si cantik selesai, nanti giliran si tampan yang melakukan hal yang sama, nah kalau sudah begitu ujung-ujungnya si bungsu juga akan ikut-ikutan, kan menyebalkan. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan masalah sesungguhnya yang menjadi awal permasalahan._

"Appa _ingat waktu aku mengajak Daehyun pergi keacara musik bersama Jonghyun?" Yonghwa memulai, mungkin ia akan meminta pendapat bijak dari pemimpin keluarga Jung yang pasti akan membuatnya sedikit memiliki keyakinan. "Bukankah Daehyun menolak, dia bilang acaramu pasti tidak menyenangkan karena berisi orang-orang tua"_

" _Iya, awalnya aku memang kesal ketika Dae mengejek seperti itu. Tapi tadi dia melihat undangannya dan dia mendadak tertarik." Yonghwa tahu alasan Daehyun mendadak ingin ikut, pasti karena deretan menu yang akan disediakan. Daehyun rakus makanan. "Lalu apa masalahnya, sekarang giliran kau yang tidak tertarik"_

 _Tepat sekali, ayahnya memang selalu tahu kegundahan hatinya. "Aku mau saja datang, jika acara itu benar-benar semacam festival tapi aku yakin acaranya akan sangat jauh dari bayanganku, acara itu dibuat oleh salah satu anak konglomerat. Dari judulnya saja sudah merupakan tipuan, apalagi acaranya"_

" _Kau sudah katakan pada Daehyun?"_

" _Belum sempat, dia langsung melemparkan undangannya begitu aku terlihat ragu dan mengatakan tidak akan menyenangkan."_

 _Yunho menghela nafas, memang sangat terlihat sekali perbedaan antara Yonghwa dan Daehyun. Yonghwa adalah pencerminan Yunho sedangkan Daehyun adalah pencerminan Jaejoong. Anak bungsunya itu sangat manja dan segala sesuatu yang dia inginkan haruslah dituruti, jika tidak dia akan mendiamkan semua orang, parahnya dia akan membuat sicantik murka lalu menyalahkan Yunho dan Yonghwa yang selalu tidak peka, harus marah dulu baru setelah itu dituruti keinginannya._

" _Bagaimana kau tahu kalau acaranya tidak menyenangkan, kau mengenal yang membuat acara?"_

" _Beberapa kali kami bertemu dan situasinya benar-benar tidak baik, ketika dia tiba-tiba datang ke Busan dan membuat acara lalu mengundang aku, kurasa aku tidak bisa menerima undangannya begitu saja. Dia, aku tidak menyukai sifatnya."_

" _Kalau begitu ajak saja, perlihatkan pada adikmu kalau acaranya tidak menyenangkan, dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit_ appa _yakin dia akan meminta diajak pulang."_

…

 _Sesuai saran sang ayah, Yonghwa datang bersama Daehyun malam itu dan tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada sang adik begitu dia memasuki tempat acara. Sebuah gedung bertingkat dua yang disulap seperti sebuah klub malam._

 _Benar kan dugaannya, acaranya akan sangat berbeda dengan judul undangan, festival apanya. Hanya orang gila yang menyebut pesta erotis seperti ini adalah festival._

" _Yo Jung Yonghwa"_

 _Salah seorang kenalan datang menghampiri, mulutnya memang memanggil namanya namun pandangannya jatuh pada tautan tangan Daehyun yang terlihat begitu erat pada tangan Yonghwa._

" _Kau- membawa pacarmu?" ia bertanya sambil melepaskan rangkulannya pada sang sahabat, mundur sedikit menjauh lalu memperhatikan Daehyun yang terlihat kikuk._

" _Dia adikku" Yongwa setengah berteriak karena musik berdentum keras. Padahal Yonghwa masih berada diluar ruangan diadakannya acara, namun musiknya terdengar sampai keluar. Membuktikan bajwa mereka menggunakan_ full speaker _"Ah,_ jinja _? Adikmu terlihat sangat mungil"_

 _Daehyun memang burtubuh kecil, dia masih kecil dan perbedaan umur mereka empat tahun. "Ah ya, Minhyuk, Jungshin dan Jonghyun sudah menunggu didalam"_

 _Apa Minhyuk dan Jungshin? "Mereka datang?"_

"Eoh _, tapi tidak naik keatas, katanya memiliki hal tidak menyenangkan bersama tuan rumah."_

 _Tidak bisa dibiarkan, Yonghwa harus membawa Minhyuk dan Jungshin keluar, demi apa Jungshin meski tubuhnya lebih besar dan tinggi dari empat orang itu tapi dia masih kecil untuk ikut masuk kedalam dan pasti di dalam minuman yang disediakan adalah minuman beralkohol._

" _Dae kau tunggu disini ya"_

"Hyung _mau kemana?"_

" _Aku hanya sebentar, ingat Minhyuk dan Jungshin(_ hyung _)? Mereka ada didalam dan aku akan membawanya keluar. Ingat jangan sentuh makanan atau minuman apapun, tetap berdiri disini dan tunggu aku sampai keluar."_

"Hyung _apa setelah ini kita bisa pulang? Ini bukan festival musik."_

 _Yonghwa mengangguk, benar kata ayahnya. "Kita akan pulang setelah aku menemukan Minhyuk dan Jungshin. Makanya kau jangan kemana-mana supaya aku tidak kebingungan nanti."_

" _Aku akan disini terus."_

…

" _Kau mau kemana Yongnam, kau mabuk berat"_

 _Lelaki berwajah sangar itu menepis tangan-tangan temannya yang hendak menghentikan langkahnya menuju kebawah, ada seseorang yang sangat manis, berdiri seorang diri luar ruangan acara yang diadakannya. Besok malam dia akan terbang segera langsung menuju ke Jepang sehingga dia mengadakan pesta, anggap saja pelepasan sulung Bang yang akan menetap cukup lama dinegeri sakura._

 _Lelaki yang datang bersamanya itu pasti bodoh, meninggalkan seseorang yang bisa jadi sasaran empuk untuk menemani malam mereka ditengah pesta seperti ini, dan Yongnam tidak akan menyianyiakan mangsa empuk yang sudah didepan matanya begitu saja._

 _Dengan sisa-sisa kesadarannya setelah meneguk dua botol minuman anggur, Yongnam masih bisa berdiri tegak dan menenteng dua gelas minuman untuk diberikan pada si manis diluar sana._

" _Jung Daehyun"_

 _Yongnam berdiri menyampingni si mungil yang bernama Jung Daehyun, nama yang dia dapat dari salah seorang penjaga yang dia tanyai. Sesuatu yang sangat mudah diketahui bagi Yongnam jika hanya sekedar nama._

 _Ia menyodorkan satu gelas yang belum ia sesap kepada Daehyun, namun si manis itu malah mendorong tangannya. "Aku tidak minum." Katanya._

" _Apa?" ia berkata dengan nada kaget yang tidak percaya seraya mendekatkan telinganya pada mulut Daehyun, siapa tahu dia salah dengar, ingat musik berdentum keras dan Daehyun berkata nyaris seperti bisikan, tidak minum? Mustahil, jika tidak minum mana mungkin dia mau datang keacara seperti ini, dia pasti pembohong yang bodoh. "Kau bau alkohol" dirasakan tubuh Yongnam terhuyung saat tangan kecil berjari lentik milik Daehyun mendorong tubuhnya, ia menoleh, memperhatikan bagaimana pipi Daehyun merona merah, meski cahayanya temeram namun Yongnam masih bisa melihat kalau pipi yang lumayan gembil itu menunjukan rona, ah dia jual mahal rupanya._

" _Karena aku menyukaimu makanya mendekatimu." Yongnam terkekah kecil sambil meraih tangan Daehyun dan mengecup punggung tangannya, tangannya sungguh kecil berada didalam genggaman Yongnam "Kau mabuk" ia berteriak dan langsung menarik diri, tidak lupa bringsut menjauh yang lagi-lagi membuat Yongnam terkekah. Tingkahnya sangat menggemaskan dan meletus-letus, mungkin malam ini ia akan mendapat teman tidur yang menyenangkan._

" _Kau tampak manis dengan pipimu yang memerah" Yongnam gencar menyentuh pipi Daehyun yang lumayan gembil, lalu meneguk minumannya dan meletakan gelas dimeja lalu berdiri tegak dihadapan Daehyun, memegang kedua sisi lengannya sambil berkata. "Aku memandangimu sejak tadi, tapi kau terlalu sibuk mencari lelaki untuk digoda?"_

 _Lalu hal yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah, Yongnam merasa pipinya memanas, tangan kecil itu baru saja melayang dan mendarat diatas pipinya dengan lumayan keras, kesadaran yang semakin menipis membuat Yongnam terjungkang kedepan, emosinya langsung naik kekepala "Dasar bocah" ia mendesisi marah, tidak pernah ada yang berani memukulnya, dan lelaki kecil ini melakukannya? Dia butuh diajari sopan santun._

 _Sekali sentak ia menarik Daehyun memasuki ruang dalam dimana banyak wanita berpakaian terbuka sedang melikuan tubuhnya, bahkan yang sedang bercumbupun banyak. Dilihatnya Daehyun mengedarkan pandangan dengan mata terbelalak, mulutnya sedikit terbuka dengan bibir tebalnya yang terasa begitu menggoda, tanpa bisa dicegah Yongnam menjatuhkan miliknya diatas bibir tebal tersebut._

 _Sesuai dugaannya, rasanya sangat lembut dan terasa memabukan, Yongnam lupa. Dia melupakan anak dan isterinya dirumah hanya karena bibir memabukan milik lelaki mungil bernama Jung Daehyun. Ia melepaskan ciuman itu ketika pasokan oksigennya menipis, namun ketika dia akan melakukannya lagi, tubuhnya malah ambruk, ah tubuh kecil itu terasa sangat pas dibawah tubuh Yongnam. Himchan tidak akan tahu perbuatannya, jadi dia akan benar-benar menjadikan Daehyun teman tidurnya malam ini_

…

Ketika Yongguk menemukan Daehyun setelah berkeliling rumah sakit menggunakan kursi roda, dia akhirnya menemukan pemuda mungil tersebut berbaring di kursi panjang sebuah lorong yang sepi, sudah tidus tapi dari jari-jari kakinya yang bergerak-gerak kecil Yongguk bisa menebak kalau dia kedinginan.

Dengan sedikit bersusah payah, Yongguk membentangkan selimut yang ia bawa diatas tubuh Daehyun. Dia lari lagi, menurut keterangan suster yang bertabrakan dengannya, dia tadinya berdiri di depan kamar Yongguk seperti ragu untuk masuk, ketika sang suster menyentuh punggungnya dia terlalu kaget dan ingin lekas pergi, sayangnya dia menabrak suster yang akan mengatar makan malam untuknya sehingga membuat keributan, bukannya bertanggung jawab lalu minta maaf, dia malah lari dan bersembunyi, sampai tertidur di tempat seperti ini.

Yongguk menekan tombol pada kursi roda. Ia menggunakannya karena ia tidak bisa berdiri dengan benar, dan untungnya kursi roda ini memiliki tombol otomatis yang bisa berjalan sendiri jika tombolnya ditekan.

Diperhatikannya sejenak wajah yang terbaring miring itu lalu ia menggerakan jarinya yang manjang untuk mengalihkan rambut poni Daehyun, perasaannya saja atau memang Daehyun terlihat sama, sama dengan foto seorang pemuda berbaju blaster yang duduk membelakangi kamera dengan latar belakang lautan biru. Daehyun membenci Yongguk dan menghindarinya pasti ada alasannya kan? Sejujurnya ia sudah memikirkan ini sejak awal tapi dia tidak mungin berprasangka, apa Daehyun punya hubungan dengan Yongnam? Lalu ia mengira Yongguk adalah Yongnam karena wajah mereka sama?

Dan karena mengira Yongguk adalah orang yang sama makanya dia membenci Yongguk, terlebih Yongguk tidak dikenal secara luas sebagai anak ayahnya karena ia tinggal terpisah. Jika media mengetahui mengenai dirinya bukanlah tidak mungkin kan, _paparazzi_ memburunya untuk dijadikan berita, Yongguk membutuhkan ketenangan untuk tetap hidup, makanya keluarganya menyembunyikan dirinya.

Benar, Daehyun benar-benar pemuda dalam foto tersebut, apakah ini juga alasan yang sama yang mendasari terkadang Himchan menatapnya penuh kebencian? Lalu apa hubungan Yongnam dan Daehyun dimasa lalu? Apakah Himchan mengetahuinya?

Bagaimana caranya mereka mengenal?

"Baby"

Baby? Ada getaran yang menyayat hatinya setiap kali Daehyun memanggil nama itu, jantungnya langsung menggila, dan apa penyebab getaran itu adalah Yongnam? Jantung kakaknya yang sekarang menopang hidupnya. Baby? Pasti seseorang bernama Baby adalah orang yang membuat Daehyun membenci Yongnam, atau mungkin Baby adalah kekasih Daehyun yang mungikin direbut Yongnam, intinya Baby berkaitan dengan kebencian Daehyun kepada Yongnam, entah keyakinan dari mana, tapi siapapun akan berpikiran demikian jika dalam posisinya.

"Pembunuh"

…

To Be Continue

.

.

.

Thanks to*

kardus101|Guest|nunumato99|Elle Riyuu|Park RinHyun-Uchiha|KekeMato|jung dae mi|nindyttt|HaeUKE|Oxeye|Afyb|Laras Sekar Kinanthi|Daejae trash|Some1|Jung Rae Gun

.

.

.

Satu-satu kejawab kan pertanyaanya? Soal nanti Upie deketin Channie, iya itu udah terfikirkan diawal tapi mau dibagian mananya belum sedang dipikiran. Hehe, terimakasih sudah mau baca dan nunggu FF ini.


	8. Chapter 6

ROSE

.

.

BangDae

 _Yaoi_ – Mpreg

.

.

 _Standard disclaimer_

.

.

"Youngjae"

Ini tentang perasaan, Daehyun berniat mengungkapkan perasaannya, isi hatinya yang selama ini ia pendam pada seorang pemuda berwajah manis yang merupakan temannya sejak lama, Yoo Youngjae namanya, entah sejak kapan namun ia sangat yakin jika perasaannya terhadap pemuda Yoo itu adalah cinta, ada semacam sengatan listrik jika mereka bersama dan Daehyun menyukai itu. Ribuan kupu membuat perutnya berdesir setiap kali mata mereka bertemu tatap Daehyun semakin kesulitan mengendalikan diri, paru-parunya seperti berhenti bekerja, dia sesak nafas seketika.

"Aku, ada yang ingin aku katakan"

"Apa Dae? Kau sudah mengatakan itu berulang kali"

"Aku, Youngjae- aku…

 _Terakhir yang dia ingat adalah,_ interview _pekerjaan bersama salah salah satu dewan direksi sekaligus anak pemilik yang memimpin divisi bagian kepariwisatan dalam dunia perhotelan. Daehyun kuliah jurusan ilmu perhotelan dan pariwisata serta baru saja lulus, ketika sesaat setelah wisuda ayahnya mendapatkan brozur lamaran pekerjaan disalah satu hotel besar di Busan, tentu saja dia langsung mendaftarkan diri, tidak masalah menjadi apapun hitung-hitung cari pengalaman._

 _Namun ada apa? Mengapa dia berakhir ditempat ini, disalah satu kamar kelas VIP dalam keadaan "Astaga" Daehyun menarik selimut menutup tubuhnya yang telanjang, telanjang? Kenapa dia telanjang? Daehyun mengedarkan matanya diseluruh ruangan, dia seorang diri didalam sana. Apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya?_

 _Pertanyaan itu bergulir memenuhi pikiran di dalam kepala kecil Daehyun sampai ia merasakan pusing, tak tertahankan dan tangisnya turun bersamaan dengan itu, saat itu dia sadar, dia baru saja diperkosa dan tidak tahu siapa pelakunya. Seluruh tubuhnya sakit, kepalanya pusing tapi Daehyun sangat yakin kalau dia menangis bukan karena kesakitan yang mendera fisiknya. Dia menangisi diri atas musibah memalukan ini._

"Tidak!" Daehyun menjerit lalu menghempaskan tangan Youngjae yang tadi sudah dalam genggamannya. "Dae, ada apa?" Tentu saja Youngjae merasa kebingungan, ada apa dengan pemuda Busan itu? Tadi tampak ceria dengan senyuman lebar satu juta _watt_ -nya, kenapa tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah pucat dan menjerit?

"Sayang" bersamaan dengan itu sebuah suara menyapa. Seorang pemuda dengan badan tinggi tegap berlari kecil kearah mereka, itu Im Jaebum – kekasih Youngjae yang baru jadian seminggu yang lalu, masih baru.

"Maaf aku lama, oh Daehyun _hyung_ " Jaebum kebetulan kenal, meski tidak cukup dekat namun mengingat Daehyun adalah sahabat kekasihnya makanya dia tetap menghormati, terlebih Daehyun lebih tua darinya.

"Sayang?" beo Daehyun saat melihat bagaimana Jaebum merangkul tubuh Youngjae, mesra sekali.

" _Eoh_ , kami sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih" kata Youngjae dengan keceriaannya, Daehyun bisa dengan jelas melihat betapa kebahagiaan terkumpul dalam sinar mata pemuda Yoo dan Im tersebut, mereka saling mencintai.

Maka tanpa mengatakan apapun, Daehyun membalikan tubuhnya, kepatahan terulang lagi dalam hatinya, pertama ketika dia bangun dikamar hotel malam itu dengan keadaan tanpa busana yang mengakibatkannya murung dan mengurung diri selama hampir seminggu dikamarnya, ia baru keluar ketika bisa menata hatinya dan meyakinkan kalau semua akan baik-baik saja namun disaat itupula, hatinya kembali dipatahkan.

Youngjae _nya_ , pemuda impiannya rupanya telah bersama orang lain dan mereka saling mencintai, pikiran Daehyun kembali rancau, mendadak ia membenci dirinya kembali, seandainya seminggu yang lalu ia tidak pergi mungkin malam itu dia bisa menyatakan perasaannya pada cintanya dan mereka sudah bersama, mendadak banyak sekali seandainya menumpuk dikepala, Jung Daehyun membenci dirinya sendiri.

Petir menyambar dengan besarnya tepat sebelum hujan turun, Daehyun mendongakkan kepala, air mengalir lagi dari mata. Langit menyertainya, menemaninya menangis meratapi kesedihan, Daehyun rasa dia akan menutup diri untuk hal yang dinamakan cinta.

Bruk.

Tubuhnya ambruk karena pusing mendera semakin menyakiti kepalanya dan terbangun pada sebuah ruangan bernuansa putih. Dia dirumah sakit.

"Oh kau sudah bangun" seorang dokter langsung datang membantu Daehyun untuk duduk dan bersandar pada sandaran. "Aku sudah mencoba menghubungi keluargamu, tapi ponselmu mati karena kehujanan" ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam jas putihnya.

Daehyun merasa aneh, ruangan ini "Dokter ini bukan ruang UGD ya?" tanya Daehyun mencoba mengingat, dia sedang berjalan ditengah hujan setelah pergi dari taman meninggalkan Youngjae dengan kekasihnya, oh dia pingsan karena rasa pusing yang sangat hebat.

"Ini ruang dokter kandungan."

…

 _a_ B.A.P Fanfiction

 _By_

Moonbabee

…

"Ssst" Yongguk memberikan isyarat pada Moon Jongup yang baru masuk kedalam ruang rawat inapnya, pemuda itu datang membawa perlengkapan kerjanya, lengkap dengan _mini printer_ yang kalau-kalau dibutuhkan.

"Ada Chanyong-ah, di atas nakas kamar _appa_ , fotonya terbalik"

[ _Tidak ada, hanya ada foto_ appa _dan_ papa] Yongguk mengerang, tidak ada? Mana mungkin, kemarin ia yakin tidak memindahkan foto itu kemana-mana, _Sebaiknya_ oppa _turun, aku akan membereskan barang-barang Yongnam_ oppa _._ 'Ah Minah' batin Yongguk ketika ingat percakapannya dengan Minah saat dia merasa sesak ketika melihat foto itu.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu, _appa_ tutup dulu panggilannya, ingat jangan katakan pada mama, _arrachi_?"

[Ne appa]

Setelah sambungan terputus dengan Chanyong, ia langsung men _dial_ nomor adiknya, dia harus tahu dimana Minah menyimpan semua barang-barang Yongnam, Yongguk harus memastikan, jika memang benar kecurigaannya maka Yongguk harus menjelaskan, bukan dia yang melakukan – apapun itu terhadap Daehyun, _pembunuh?_ Yongguk ingin menyangkal pendengarannya ketika bibir Daehyun menggumamkan kata itu. tapi itu terdengar begitu jelas, dan air mata Daehyun membuktikan bahwa, pemuda itu telah kehilangan seseorang yang berharga, semuanya tidak semudah yang ada dalam pikiran Yongguk.

Ia berfikir, mungkin Yongnam merebut kekasih Daehyun, kenyataannya kakaknya membunuh, dadanya nyeri memikirkan kemungkinan itu, tidak mungkin. Pasti ada kesalahan disini, Yongnam tidak mungkin membunuh kan? Yongnam bukan pembunuh.

[Yeo-]

"Minah-ya, dimana kau menyimpan barang-barang Nammie?" katanya begitu mendengar suara adik bungsunya.

[ _Nam_ mie oppa? _Barang-barang apa?_ ]

"Foto dinakas yang membuatku sesak nafas kemarin, dimana kau menyimpannya? Kenapa tidak ada?"

"Minah-ya" karena Minah diujung sana memberikan jeda yang sangat lama dan membuat Yongguk kehilangan kesabaran, Yongguk membentak, dia butuh jawaban gadis itu segera, dia ingin memastikan jika pemuda yang ada dalam foto itu bukan Daehyun, supaya Yongguk bisa menepis jika Yongnam pembunuh.

[ _Aku sudah menyingkirkan semuanya, lagipula untuk apa_ oppa _mencari foto itu, itu bukan milik_ oppa]

Yongguk ditampar kenyataan, benar, itu bukan miliknya, jadi untuk bersikap seposesif ini, rasanya sangat aneh. "Aku tahu Minah, tapi aku butuh memastikan sesuatu"

[ _Aku sudah membakarnya_ oppa _, pemuda itu adalah mantan kekasih Nammie_ oppa _, dia berselingkuh dan menghianati Nammie_ oppa _sebelum Nammie_ oppa _menikah dengan Himchan_ oppa _, pemuda itu menyakiti Nammie_ oppa _dengan sangat_ ] Yongguk bisa mendengar sesenggukan isakan Minah, adiknya menangis? Kenapa?

[ _Pemuda itu memutuskan sepihak setelah hubungan gelapnya terbongkar, namun karena begitu mencintainya Nammie_ oppa _masih menyimpan fotonya, itu hubungan yang tragis_ ]

Jadi pemuda itu bukan Daehyun? "Siapa nama kekasih Nammie?"

[ _A-Aku tidak tahu_ ]

Bukan Yongnam? Yongnam bukan pembunuh, lalu kenapa Daehyun sangat menghindarinya?

…

Yonghwa berdiri bersandar tiang penyangga sambil memperhatikan objek didepan sana "Sayangnya kau adalah adikku" gumamnya.

 _Mungkin jika dia masih hidup, dia seumuran bayi ini_. Dengan perhatian Daehyun mengusap tangan mungil milik bayi usia tiga tahun yang tadi terjatuh karena mengejar bola. Daehyun bangun ketika cahaya yang cukup banyak mengisi koridor tempatnya bermalam, selain itu salah seorang pekerja kebersihan juga membangunkannya.

Ketika dia ingat kalau semalam dia kabur setelah menabrak suster dan menimbulkan keributan, mendadak Daehyun enggan kembali, hingga menyebabkannya ia mendatangi taman yang terdapat banyak anak-anak, hari sudah menjelang siang, banyak anak yang sedang bermain disana, entah anak-anak para pembesuk atau anak-anak yang sakit.

"Jangan nangis lagi ya" Daehyun memberikan senyuman terbaiknya setelah selesai memersihkan tangan si bayi lalu mengusap pipi gembil tersebut, bayi itu sangat lucu, kulitnya putih bersih dengan semu merah ditengahnya.

Kemudian tanpa diduga, bayi itu datang pada Daehyun, menangkup wajah Daehyun kemudian mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di pipinya. " _Saranghaeyo_ " katanya dengan suara bayinya, lucu sekali.

Baby? Apa jika dia benar-benar lahir? Apa dia perempuan? Atau laki-laki, mirip siapa? Daehyun tidak mungkin berfikir untuk Baby mirip dengan ayahnya, tidak. Apa jika dia lahir namanya tetap Baby atau berubah? Daehyun punya _alternative_ nama, jika dia laki-laki Daehyun akan memberikan nama penyayi favoritnya Shin Youngjae menjadi Jung Youngjae atau jika perempuan Daehyun akan memberikan nama wanita favoritnya Shim Saimdang.

Jika saja, sayangnya Baby bahkan pergi sebelum Daehyun bisa melihatnya, bahkan dia baru tahu kalau dirinya membawa nyawa lain dalam tubuhnya.

 _Masih pada hari dimana dia hampir menyatakan perasaannya pada Yoo Youngjae yang malah berakhir pada kenyataan bahwa dia sedang hamil._

 _Dua bulan, sejak kejadian dimana Daehyun menemukan dirinya telanjang bulat dkamar hotel sampai saat ini. Memang terhitung sudah dua bulan sejak kejadian itu, tapi itu pertama kalinya. Daehyun pertama kali melakukan hubungan badan dengan seseorang jadi apakah mungkin akan langsung jadi?_

" _Bisa saja, penyebabnya kau ada dalam masa subur untuk siap mengandung dan juga, ketika melakukannya kalian tidak menggunakan pengaman"_

 _Pipi Daehyun memerah. Apa yang baru saja dia tanyakan? Ini obrolan yang sangat ambigu, meski pada kenyataannya dia sedang hamil, namun tentu saja dia sedang berbicara masalah_ sex _dengan seorang wanita._

"Dasar anak nakal" seseorang menarik telinga Daehyun dengan keras, Jung Yonghwa. "Semua orang mencarimu dank au malah asik disini? _Jja_ kembali"

" _Shiero_ "

Daehyun menepis tangan Yonghwa dan mundur untuk menunjukan bahwa dia tidak mau. " _Shiero_? Apa maksudmu Dae? Kau, beberapa hari ini kau aneh" Yonghwa tidak bisa menyembunyikan keheranannya mengenai keanehan Daehyun belakangan, sejak ia menjemput anak itu ke Seoul hingga sekarang.

"Bang Yongguk" Yonghwa melihat dengan jelas, Daehyun menegang ditempatnya ketika ia menyebutkan nama itu, Yonghwa tidak tahu pasti, tapi dia sangat yakin jika telah terjadi sesuatu antara Yongguk dan Daehyun, dari semua yang telah ia lihat, Daehyun begitu menghindari Bang Yongguk, Daehyun juga terlihat begitu membencinya, kenapa? Dia tidak pernah membenci orang atau menghindari seseorang seperti dia melakukannya pada Bang Yongguk, ini sama ketika ia pertama kali bertemu dengan lelaki Bang itu.

"Kau menghindari Bang Yongguk kan, Dae?"

" _A-ani, aninde_ " Yonghwa benar dalam pengamatannya, kegugupan Daehyun jelas sekali, dia mengenal adiknya bahkan sebelum anak itu lahir, Yonghwa bahkan mengenal Daehyun lebih baik dari Jung Yunho karena Yunho tidak dirumah dalam waktu 24 jam.

" _Kajja_ " Yonghwa menarik adiknya menjauh, jika memang demikian Yonghwa harus tahu, masalahnya dia juga sedang kebingungan, Yongguk atau Yongnam datang lagi, muncul lagi setelah dulu beredar kabar kalau lelaki itu sudah meninggal setelah kecelakaan.

" _Hyung eodia_?"

…

 _Jadi Bang Yongguk sudah menikah_. Jongup membatin sambil maatanya fokus pada _laptop_ dan berkutat dengan pekerjaannya, akhirnya Moon Jongup yang mengalah dan mengerjakan urusan kantor di rumah sakit, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, pasalnya Yongguk tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

Selain itu juga, Yongguk sepertinya semakin parah, sekarang dia semakin mengenaskan dengan keadaannya, tidak bisa berdiri dan harus selalu dibantu untuk melakukan apapun, malangnya, bahkan sampai untuk surusan yang sangat pribadi sejenis mandi, Yongguk dibantu suster cantik, ia bisa melihat rona merah pada wajah pria berwajah sangar itu, Jongup yakin pasti malunya setengah mati.

"Jongup- _ssi"_

" _Ne_ " ia menyumbulkan kepalanya dari balik _laptop_ , dia langsung bertatap dengan Yongguk.

"Jung Daehyun, apa kau mengenalnya dengan baik?" Daehyun _nie hyung_? Rasanya aneh sekali, kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan dia? "Ada apa?"

Yongguk berdeham, bersikap sebiasa mungkin atas pertanyaan penuh curiga Jongup. "Bukan sesuatu yang penting, tapi kurasa kau benar."

"Mengenai?"

"Aku akan mengurungkan niat untuk mengajukan surat pemecatan kepadanya" binar mata Jongup terlihat begitu bahagia, _Yeah_ sejak awal si Moon itu memang mencoba menolak pekerjaan ini. "Jadi seberapa baik kau mengenalnya."

"Kami cukup dekat, dia adalah orang yang ceria dan pekerja keras"

Ceria? Yongguk tidak melihat itu. "Ruang rawatnya tepat di depan ruanganku, bisakah kau mengatakan padanya untuk tidak lari dari tanggung jawab, dia harus mempertanggung jawabkan pekerjaannya"

Jongup tahu, dia sudah beberapa kali mencoba menjenguk Daehyun, namun setiap datang dia hanya bertemu dengan kedua orang tua Daehyun saja.

"Apa setelah Daehyun _nie hyung_ kembali kepekerjaan ini aku bisa kembali ke Seoul?" Ketahuan sekali kan kalau Jongup tidak suka dengan pekerjaannya. Yongguk mengambil nafas. "Bujuk saja dulu" katanya. Jika Daehyun mau bekerja lagi, mungkin Yongguk akan sedikit mengorek mengenai mengapa dia menghindarinya, memang penjelasan Minah sudah mengatakan kalau kakaknya tidak salah, namun ada sesuatu yang entah kenapa mengganjal dihatinya.

Jika memang mereka tidak memiliki hubungan maka kenapa Daehyun menghindarinya dan selalu menyebutkan kata pembunuh, itu lumayan keterlaluan masalahnya, salah-salah bisa mencemarkan nama baik.

…

"Jung Daehyun"

Yongguk tidak sengaja, dia bertemu dengan Daehyun saat dia baru selesai dengan berkonsultasi dengan dokter, pemuda Jung itu duduk seorang diri sambil tangannya memeluk selimut pemberiannya, menjelaskan jika dia belum kembali ke kamarnya, rambutnya juga terlihat berminyak.

"Kau belum kembali" Yongguk bisa melihat, mata itu melebar ketika melihatnya. Benar, pasti memang ada sesuatu di masalalu yang membuatnya begitu takut, tapi apa? Yongnam? Tapi dari nama saja sudah berbeda, bukankah dengan itu bisa sedikit memberikan sinyal jika Yongnam dan Yongguk adalah dua orang yang berbeda.

"A-aku, aku sedang menunggu kakakku" ia berkata tergagap. "Daehyun"

"Aku akan kembali"

Sebelum Daehyun sempat pergi, Yongguk meraih tangan Daehyun, telapak tangan dengan jari-jarinya yang panjang namun terasa begitu kecil, Yongguk memandang telapak tangan yang ada dalam pelukannya, meremas kecil hingga tidak sadar dia menyunggingkan senyuman, dirasakan Daehyun memberontak, ingin segera dilepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Yongguk.

"Ini milikmu, aku bermaksud mengembalikannya.

…

To Be Continue …

…

 _Yeah_ , jadi tersangkanya Yongnam, menurutku mereka berdua itu mirip gak mirip, Yongnam lebih imut kalo menurut aku, Yongguk itu versi gantengnya. Aku liat foto Yongnam, pipinya agak isi, karena menurut aku kalo orang dengan pipi _chubby_ itu lucu dan imut, pas pertama tahu Yongguk itu kembar, aku langsung nyari dan liat, Yongnam itu pipinya agak isi, kaya Himchan, haha.


	9. Chapter 7

ROSE

.

.

BangDae

 _Yaoi_ – Mpreg

.

.

 _Standard disclaimer_

.

.

"Aku akan ke Busan"

Youngjae sedang sibuk mengemasi barang-barangnya serta memasukan beberapa barang milik Daehyun yang tertinggal, saat ini dia ditemani kekasihnya, Jaebum sambil melipat baju yang akan dibawa kekasihnya.

"Mau aku temani?"

Youngjae menghentikan gerakannya dan berdecak kecil. "Tidak, lagipula kau pikir kau bisa. Kau juga bekerja kan, mana mungkin kau meninggalkan pekerjaanmu, ingat kau itu masih pekerja magang meski itu adalah perusahaan ayahmu"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi sendiri"

"Aku akan segera menghubungimu begitu sampai, jadi jangan khawatir"

"Bukan itu yang aku khawatirkan" Jaebum menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada ranjang empuk milik sang kekasih, menatap awang-awang dan menghela nafas.

"Kau terlihat begitu khawatir, kau yakin hanya menganggap Daehyun _hyung_ sebagai temanmu"

Apa Jaebum juga beranggapan kalau Youngjae memiliki perasaan lebih kepada pria Busan yang lebih tua satu tahun dengannya itu? "Apa kau cemburu?"

"Tentu saja, dan aku sangat yakin kalau Daehyun _hyung_ itu menyukaimu"

"Tahu dari mana? Sudahlah lagipula aku juga sudah bersamamu. Daehyun hanya teman bagiku"

"Apa jika dia yang lebih dulu mengutarakan perasaannya kepadamu apakah kita tetap bersama?"

.

.

"A-aku akan membantumu" Daehyun mengambil alih _laptop_ yang ada di pangkuan Yongguk. Dengan tangan bergetar dia membawa alat elektronik tersebut pada meja. Meja yang sudah dipenuhi peralatan kerja, pasti di tata oleh Jongup.

Semua karena Baby, Daehyun merasa hatinya begitu tersentuh ketika dengan lembut lelaki Bang itu mengembalikan kalung indah bertulis nama Baby padanya, kalung yang Daehyun _design_ sendiri saat dia berada di Seoul, saat dia tidak punya pekerjaan lain selain duduk dan melamun, itu setelah dia tidak bisa berjalan dan kehilangan calon anaknya, nyawa lain yang sangat dia benci sekaligus sayang.

Dan tadi pagi, dia mengembalikan, ada sinar kelembutan yang memancar ketika Yongguk menatapnya, memandangi tangannya yang terlihat begitu kecil di tangan Yongguk dan bagaimana lelaki itu memberikan benda yang selama ini paling disayanginya.

Karena itulah, dia datang. Daehyun tidak berniat untuk berterimakasih karena Yongguk mengembalikan kalung itu terhadapnya, tapi dia hanya ingin memenuhi tanggung jawab, Jongup sudah menemuinya. Mengatakan tentang proposalnya yang diterima dan sekarang dalam tahab pengerjaan, Daehyun bermaksud untuk itu, dia akan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya lalu _resign._ Setidaknya itu yang bisa dia lakukan, dari pada dia harus terus bersitegang dengan orangtuanya atas sikapnya, maka lebih baik dia mengalah.

Sekaligus membuktikan, jika dia bukan lelaki murahan seperti yang dikatakannya, bukan lelaki yang gampangan dan mudah terpengaruh, Daehyun bisa, toh selama ini hidupnya tidak masalah, meski sesekali dia merasa ada ruang yang begitu kosong dalam hatinya, karena kepergian Baby tapi disisi lain karena Baby jugalah dia bertahan, ia yakin, disana Baby pasti tidak suka jika dia menjadi lemah, maka dia kuat untuk anaknya, anak yang melihatnya disurga sana. Semua demi Baby.

.

.

a B.A.P Fanfiction

By

Moonbabee

.

.

Yoo Youngjae bertemu dengan Im Jaebum jauh sebelum ia bertemu dengan Jung Daehyun. Dulu mereka adalah teman satu sekolah, teman satu kelas untuk waktu yang lumayan lama hingga perasaan itu muncul, perlahan berkembang, meski saat itu mereka sempat berpisah. Youngjae pindah dan melanjutkan kuliahnya di Jepang sementara Jaebum tetap di Korea.

Dan hari dimana dia lulus kemudian mendapat pekerjaan, ia di pindah tugaskan kembali ke Korea, disaat itulah ia kembali bertemu dengan Jaebum yang mana juga bertemu dengan Daehyun.

Mereka menyewa _flat_ yang sama ia dan Daehyun. Dan ia satu tempat kerja dengan Jaebum meski beda divisi.

Youngjae tidak menyangka kalau rupanya Jaebum memiliki perasaan yang sama kepadanya karena ia pikir, Jaebum berhubungan dengan Park Jinyoung karena keduanya begitu dekat, namun semua itu hanyalah dugaan karena kemudian Jaebum mengungkapkan perasaannya. Dan satu minggu setelah ia resmi berpacaran dengan Jaebum, Daehyun mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Youngjae bukannya tidak tahu kalau Daehyun menyukainya sebelum lelaki itu mengungkapkannya, hanya saja Youngjae memang menganggap Daehyun tidak lebih dari teman, dia menyukai Daehyun, tapi bukan untuk artian suka menjurus cinta, tidak. Hanya sebatas suka karena pertemanan lalu kenapa ia tidak mengabaikan Daehyun pasca pernyataan perasaan itu karena dia tidak mau kehilangan Daehyun sebagai teman.

"Youngjae"

Lamunan pemuda itu buyar disaat sebuah suara menyapa dirinya tepat setelah ia memasuki pintu utama gedung rumah sakit. "Uh, Yonghwa- _hyung_ " ia balas menyapa pada lelaki yang merupakan kakak Daehyun.

"Kau datang? Dan terlihat untuk waktu yang lama" sulung Jung itu menggulirkan matanya melihat pada sebuah koper ukuran lumayan besar yang kini berada disampingnya. "Ah tidak juga, ada sebagian milik Daehyunnie yang tertinggal"

 _Daehyunnie? Oh, itu terdengar begitu manis._ Pikir Yonghwa sembari tersenyum kecil. " _Arraseo_ , ayo aku antar kekamarnya" keduanya lalu berjalan beriringan sembari membicarakan beberapa hal hingga sampai di depan dua ruangan yang berhadapan. "Ini kamar Daehyun, tapi kurasadia sedang di kamar Yongguk, kau simpan dulu barangmu di dalam"

Yongguk? Sepertinya Youngjae tidak asing dengan nama itu. "Yongguk?"

" _Ne_ "

Disaat Youngjae membeokan nama itu, dari belakangnya pintu terbuka menampilkan lelaki dengan tangan tergantung dan menyahuti beoan Youngjae.

"Huh? Yongguk-ssi"

"Kau? Eum, kekasihnya Jaebum-ssi?"

-o0o-

Daehyun terbangun siangnya saat ponselnya menjerit-jerit minta di angkat, dengan sedikit malas bersama erangan yang kentara sekali kalau dia enggan untuk bangun dari tidurnya yang nyaman.

Masih dengan erangan kesal ia meraih ponselnya yang masih menjerit lalu melihat pada layar dan ia melihat nama Moon Jongup tertera dilayar.

" _Yeoboseyo_ " ia menyapa mengawali dengan suaranya yang masih serak, kalau kepalanya sudah tidak pusing atau setidaknya dia sedang tidak sakit, dengan senang hati Daehyun akan memaki Jongup yang dengan kurang ajar telah menganggunya yang sedang mengarung di alam mimpi.

[ _Aku baru saja mengirimkan file tentang pabrik yang akan dikunjungi_ _direktur_ hyung, apa kau sudah menerima dan mengeceknya?]

"Hmm" responnya dengan malas sembali menggaruki rambutnya yang seingatnya belum di cuci selama tiga hari. [ _Kalau kau sudah mengeceknya kau bisa kirimkan padaku_ hyung, _dan aku akan melakukan pra-kunjungan sambil menunggu kalian sembuh_ ] setelah itu sambungan terputus, dan Daehyun meletakan ponselnya begitu saja.

Awalnya ia ingin mencoba tidur kembali, tapi sudah tidak bisa karena terlanjur bangun, dengan langkah gontai ia menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajahnya agar lebih segar. Setelah itu ia kembali kamar dan tertegun, ini bukan ruangannya, ah ya benar. Ini adalah ruangan milik Bang Yongguk, dan dia tadi tertidur di sofa itu.

Kalau di ingat-ingat semalam ia tidur dikursi panjang lorong, lalu memutuskan untuk melakukan pekerjaannya setelah meyakinkan diri bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Ah ya, sejauh ini semua memang baik-baik saja. Ia mengamati ruangan tersebut Bang Yongguk atau direkturnya itu tidak ada diruangan ini, mendadak ia merasa lega.

Duduk di sofa kembali ia merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil kalung miliknya.

Untuk sesaat ia terpaku dan ingatannya kembali pada waktu ia dan Yongguk mengalami kecelakaan itu.

Truk besar dan Bang Yongguk adalah kombinasi sempurna untuk membuatnya mengingat kembali kejadian tiga tahun lalu.

 _Daehyun menyusuri trotoar jalan besar itu sambil melamun. Hari ini begitu banyak hal yang terjadi, kejadian tidak terduga datang bertubi dan kakinya terasa begitu lemah untuk membawa beban tubuhnya, tapi dia harus tetap melangkah, mungkin sejauh yang dia bisa agar tidak bertemu dengan siapapun yang menganalnya._

 _Yeah. Daehyun berencana akan melangkah sejauh mungkin sampai kakinya lelah dan menyerah, tapi belum merasa lelah sedikitpun kakinya dibawa melangkah, ketika ia sadar bahwa dirinya sudah tidak berada di trotoar dan memandang kesamping, ia terlambat untuk bereaksi dan berlari._

 _Cahaya itu membesar seiring benda beroda empat itu mendekat kepadanya dengan kecepatan tinggi, yang bisa ia lakukan adalah membolakan matanya sebelum ia merasa bertabrakan sesuatu dengan keras lalu melayang diudara untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mendarat bersama debuman keras dan menjadi gelap._

Tangannya mendadak kembali bergetar ketika ingatan itu muncul, keyakinan bahwa dia akan baik-baiksaja rasanya semakin dekat dengan kata mustahil.

Ia memang ingin terlihat baik-baik saja, tapi kenyataan berkata sebaliknya dan sekuat apapun ia mencoba, dengan adanya Bang Yongguk didekatnya, ia tidak akan baik. Dan selamanya trauma itu akan mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi.

Mendadak ia merasabahwa didunia ini hanya ada dirinya dan ketakutannya, sekarang bagaimana, dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk melawan ketakutannya, apakah setelah ini ia akan menjadi gila? Lagi? Seperti yang terjadi tiga tahun lalu?

" _Daehyunnie buka pintunya dan hentikan apapun yang sedang kau lakukan"_

 _Meskipun sekarang Daehyun tidak bisa menggunakan kakinya untuk berdiri dan menghancurkan isi kamarnya, tapi itu tidak menghentikan tangannya untuk menghancurkan apapun yang bisa dijangkau tangannya._

 _Gila, Daehyun merasa dirinya sudah kehilangan kewarasannya. Kecelakaan mobil itu telah merenggut semuanya._

 _Pada awalnya ia memang tidak menerima kehadiran bayi itu dalam dirinya, tapi sekarang kehilangannya dengan cara seperti ini jauh lebih tidak bisa diterima dan hatinya jauh lebih sakit daripada malam dimana sibrengsek itu menghancurkan hidupnya._

 _Belum lagi sekarang dan selamanya ia akan menjadi manusia tidak berguna yang hanya akan duduk dikursi roda tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Apakah ini adil untuknya, setelah semua yang terjadi, tidak cukupkah baginya. Mengapa bertubi-tubi sekali deritanya._

" _Daehyun, buka pintunya atau_ hyung _dobrak sekarang" terdengar suara Yonghwa dibalik pintu. Gedoran ibunya sudah tidak terdengar dan mendengar Yonghwa sudah ada dirumah pasti ibunya yang menelpon kakaknya untuk pulang, kalau begitu sebentar lagi pasti ayahnya juga sudah dirumah._

" _Jung Daehyun, jangan kekanakan dan buka sekarang pintunya" benar kan, baru beberapa menit ia memikirkannya, suara ayahnya sudah terdengar._

Pikiran tentang masalalunya terus bermunculan, seperti seolah semua terjadi baru saja, padahal semua sudah berlalu selama tiga tahun. Kalau seperti ini, mau seribu tahun lamanyapun ia tidak akan melupakan kejadian itu.

-o0o-

Bang Minah membuka kotak kado berwarna hitam yang tersimpan di laci lemari milik kakak sulungnya. Kotak itu sedikit berdebu, mungkin karena sudah jarang di bersihkan, sejak pemiliknya meninggalkan tempatnya, tempat ini menjadi terasa semakin dingin, tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak membuat Minah mengurungkan niatnya untuk melakukan _nostalgia_ dengan kembali membukakotakhitam tersebut.

Didalam sana isinya berbagai macam hal, mulai dari album foto, pernak-pernik, gantungan kunci, mainan kecil-kecil, bingkai foto, lalu sebuah figura foto yang dibelakangnya terselip secarik kertas bertuliskan _Dear Jung Daehyunnie_.

 _Pasti aneh kan kau membaca surat ini._

 _Ya aku tahu Jung, tapi kurasa aku akan menyesal kalau tidak mengatakannya._

Minah menghela nafas, tangannya gemetar memegang kertas tersebut, tapi sekali lagi, itu tidak membuatnya berhenti memegang kertas tersebut untuk membacanya sampai akhir.

 _Aku menyukaimu Jung Daehyun._

Sampai pada kalimat terakhir, Minah sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya untuk tidak keluar. Waktu itu sudah berlalu sekian lama, tapi sampai sekarang ia masih saja dihantui rasa bersalah.

Dan sekarang, sesuai apa yang ia katakan, bahwa ia menyesal. Menyesal karena tidak mengatakan bahwa ia menyukainya dan menyesal kalau dia telah diam saja saat seharusnya bisa menolong Daehyun ketika Yongnam menghancurkan Daehyun tiga tahun lalu.

"Maafkan aku"

Air matanya yang sederas hujan itu jatuh mengenai figura foto yang ada dipangkuannya. Dan itu semakin membuat hatinya terluka.

.

.

Adakah yang masih nungguin _Mawar_ kembali?


End file.
